Link and Saria friends or more?
by Forest Girl Kaz
Summary: There's a party in the temple of time, but something terrible happens. LinkSaria if you dont like it dont read it! COMPLETE Chap one redone!
1. Pillow fight

A/N this is my first romance so it might not be that good. This is for all those Link/Saria fans out there. Oh and this takes place when Link is ten after Ocarina of Time.

* * *

It was a warm sunny morning in the forest, sunbeams danced along the ground as a light breeze rustled through the trees. Most of the Kokiri were already up except for one lazy boy. 

Link was snuggled down beneath his blankets when he heard someone calling is name.

"Link! Link are you up yet!"

He recognised the voice as his best friend Saria and pulled the blankets even further over his head knowing that she would soon be up to pull them off him.

Saria stood looking up at the entrance to Link's house shaking her head. Just then Mido came strolling over to her.

"You're not still hung up over that boy are you?" He sneered kicking a small pile of dirt about. Saria narrowed her eyes at that question.

"If being 'hung up' means being friends then sorry to disappoint you but yes I am and now if you don't mind I'll be going in there." Mido snorted and walked off in a huff.

Saria made her way up the small wooden ladder and into Link's house. Everything was quiet inside apart from Link's soft breathing, he obviously had no intention of waking up. She sat on one of the stools and just watched him for a while thinking he looked so cute asleep. This soon became quite annoying so she got up reaching for the vase of flowers that had been set on the table, taking the flowers out of the vase she walked over to Link and tipped the water over his face causing him to jump up in shock.

"Huh? Saria! Don't do that again!" He groaned rolling out of the bed and landing on the floor with a thud.

"Sorry." She smiled looking really innocent, Link couldn't help but smile back.

"Why'd you wake me so early anyway Sar?" He asked dragging himself back onto the bed.

"You remember there's a party today in the Temple of Time to celebrate Ganondorf being sealed in the sacred realm. You didn't forget did you?" She replied sitting next to him on the bed. Link looked a little puzzled.

"Oh Link you've got a memory the size of a deku seed." Saria said in a teasing voice.

"A deku seed huh?" Link laughed throwing a pillow at her. Saria grabbed the pillow and got ready to throw it back at him when he grabbed another one. For the next ten minutes the two friends had a mad pillow fight. All that was left at the end was a massive pile of feathers. Link and Saria sat leaning against the bed.

"You know what?" Saria smiled at Link.

"What?" He asked smiling back at her.

"You might have a memory the size of a deku seed but you have a heart the size of Ruto's head." Link looked a little taken back at that.

"Ruto's head that's all?" He asked grinning

They both burst out laughing, then Saria got up to leave.

"I'll see you at the party later, if you remember to go to it." She threw a few feathers at him then exited the house.

Link just sat looking at the door she had just walked out of.

"I wish I had the courage to tell her". He let out a deep sigh and started to pick up the feathers.

* * *

A/N I know that was short but It was only the opening chapter. Next I'll write the party chapter. What does Link want to tell Saria?

Please review and if you flame I won't listen.


	2. Before the party

A/N Just some brief notes. First before anyone asks, Saria can leave the forest because she is a sage. I know the subject of this story says romance but it's going to be a bit of everything.

Oh and thanks to Kira for the advice I think I will use ". One last thing I forgot the disclaimer last time so..

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda why would I be writing fiction on a fan site?

* * *

Deep in the Dark Realm Ganondorf was planning to get his revenge. 

"I have heard there is going to be a party at the Temple of time tonight and it would be the perfect time to begin my work."

Ganondorf then pulled out a list of his henchmen.

"Now I am going to need someone to distract the others while I send my spirit in to capture the princess."

Since he was locked in the Dark Realm his body was sealed for ever but his spirit could break out. Ganondorf started to look along the list.

"Let me see..

Redead? No too slow.

Deku scrub? No way too small.

Ah perfect stalfos. Billy Bob and Freddy Jo (don't ask) get your butts in here!"

"yes sire you called?"

"Yes I want you two to go down to the Temple of Time and distract everyone else while my spirit grabs the princess"

"Ok sire see you there".

Ganondorf turned back to his work with an evil smirk written all over his face, as he started to hum silently..( all these poems won't have an ending you will see why soon).

"My hair is red.

It is not blue

I will kill Zelda and maybe Link to

Because soon the Triforce will be…. (the last lines aren't going to rhyme).

Meanwhile in Hyrule castle Zelda is getting ready for the party.

"IMPA!"

"what is it Zelda?"

"which dress looks better the light pink dress, or the dark pink dress?"

"Uh I think they both look good on you"

"I knew you would say that you may go".

Impa walked out of the room mumbling something about stupid princesses.

Zelda ran over to her window and marvelled at the view, she begin to sing to herself.

"Violets aren't red.

Roses aren't blue

Link it will always be me and you.

So link please say you will always be…

The sun was beating down on Lon Lon Ranch. Malon had decided to take a day off work so she could get ready for the big party.

"Oh I just can't wait for the party tonight. I have never been to a proper party where there will be royalty. I better go and wash my hair.

As Malon turned on the shower she started to sing.

"The sky isn't red.

The grass isn't blue.

Link when will you see that I love you?

But don't worry because after to night you will be..

In the clear waters of Zora Domain Princess Ruto was daydreaming.

( her dream)

"Ruto will you marry me? I knew we were meant for each other the day I saved you from Jabu Jabu."

"Oh yes yes of course I will marry you Link"

(end of dream)

"Oh why won't that dream come true? I know I'm only ten but hey it's best to start planning early. Speaking of planning early I better get ready for the party. I have to get my scales polished so they are looking their best for Linky tonight."

As Ruto was getting up she began to sing.

"My father's cloak is red.

My hair is blue.

One day Link it will be just me and you.

So please will you say it loud and clear.

Say you will always be…

In the back of Kakariko village the windmill man was singing his usual song. (this has no effect on the story I thought it would be funny)

"Go round, go round round.

Round go round go.

Go round round go go round.

Round round round go…..

Back in Kokiri forest Mido is sulking in his house.

"Why doesn't Saria ever notice me? I mean what's not to like?

I wish there was a way I could leave the forest.

"Why are roses red?

Why are violets blue?

Why can't you see I'm crazy over you?

But not to worry because I know one day you will be…

In the house across the way Saria can hear faint singing coming from Mido's house.

"I am so glad he isn't coming tonight, he would have got stampeded by those other girls who are all after link."

She began to think more about Link.

"Darunia likes red.

Ruto likes blue.

My best friend that has always been you.

Maybe not this year, maybe no the next.

But some day in the future you will be…

In the house right next door Link was starring at himself in the mirror.

"Why do all those girls like me?

Malon, Zelda and Ruto, can't they just leave me alone?

Then there's Saria, well she's the only girl who doesn't leap on me as soon as I enter a room.

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

Why can't it be just me and you?

Maybe some day I'll have the courage to say.

Will you be…

( all together except for the windmill guy)

"BE MINE!"

(windmill guy)

" GO ROUND!"

* * *

A/N Next time the party will take place. Please review. 


	3. The party part one

A/N thanks to those who reviewed. Those who didn't shame on you. Anyway enough about of me here is the party chapter.

Disclaimer: Zelda is all mine ha ha ha! I wish.

* * *

The sun had set over Hyrule market, most locals were making their way to the Temple of Time where they could finally see the Hero of Time and the sages in person.

Inside the temple Rauru was busily hanging up balloons and banners. He pulled out a party hat and started to dance around the temple like a ballerina.

Saria was making her way to the temple early so she could help out, Rauru didn't know this.

"I hope Rauru won't mind me turning up early knowing him he has probably finished off half of the food already."

As Saria entered the temple she got a big surprise. Rauru had gone the whole way and was now wearing a tutu and a pink fluffy hat.

"La la la le le la la oh what a night this will be I can't wai..aaaaaaaahhhhh Saria how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you making a fool of yourself but please don't stop on my account." She then burst out laughing.

Rauru turned as red as the carpet, he quickly used his magic to put his normal clothes (if you call a bath robe normal) back on.

"I erm was testing the floor." He lied.

"Testing the floor? Yeah right of course you were."

Rauru was becoming flustered.

"Never mind about me what are you doing here so early?"

Saria decided to drop the subject of him dancing for now and controlled her laughter.

"Well I thought you might need some help but you seem to have everything under control." She began to giggle again.

Rauru picked up his tutu and aimed it at Saria.

"If you don't stop laughing I'll use my magic and you will be the one wearing this."

Saria immediately shut up and they both got to work.

Meanwhile in the forest Mido had gone to see the Deku sprout.

Mido asked the sprout how one could leave the forest.

"Thou must have the love of one from the outside world then one will become Hylian. But I can enable thee to leave the forest for a short time if thou does wish?"

Mido excitedly agreed, soon he was standing in Hyrule field. The Deku sprout's last words were.

"Remember thou has only two weeks the most use them wisely."

Mido then headed for the market.

An hour later all the guests were arriving at the temple. The first of the terrible trio to arrive was Malon who strode straight up to Saria and demanded to know where Link was. Just as Saria was about to reply Ruto walked in with her hands on her hips and nose in the air, she also headed for Saria.

Ruto glared at Malon, Malon stuck her tongue out at Ruto.

"Still wearing your Halloween mask I see Malon." Ruto sneered.

"Still _not_ wearing yours I see Ruto." Malon casually replied.

Just then trumpet music began to play, a foot man stepped into the temple.

"Presenting the most marvellous, wonderful, caring, generous, beautiful…

Ten minutes later…

"and outstanding achiever her highness Princess Zelda!"

The foot man collapsed to the floor out of breath.

Saria tugged on Darunia's arm and whispered into his ear.

"I bet Zelda wrote all that stuff herself."

Darunia started to chuckle

Zelda could now be seen as she came out of the carriage, as she took the last step out she fell because she couldn't walk in her high heals. Luckily Impa grabbed the back of her dress and placed her on the ground. Zelda made her way through the now chatting crowds to where the other three girls were standing.

Before Zelda could even open her mouth Saria cut her off.

"I know what you're going to say and the answer is no."

Zelda looked shocked, she then noticed Ruto and Malon who were both staring at her withdislike in their eyes. Just as a catfight was about to begin Link himself came into the temple. He didn't even have a chance to breathe as he was over run by three hyper girls.

"Oh there you are Link I haven't seen you in ages." Malon chirped.

"Forget about farm girl Link come and dance with me!" Zelda yelled.

"Liiinnkypoo guess who." Ruto smiled as she placed her hands over his eyes.

Link managed to push the girls off of him, but two of them grabbed an arm each and Ruto had both her hands on his shoulders. The girls led poor Link to the dance area and started to argue again. Luckily Rauru saved the day by tapping on a wine glass. It was time for each sage and Link to say a few words. As soon as Zelda and Ruto heard this they dashed for the front of the room, even Malon wanted to say something to the crowds.

Zelda was nearly at the front when Ruto picked up an empty cardboard box which the decorations had been in and she threw it over Zelda's head. Zelda fell to the floor, Ruto neatly jumped over her but Malon threw a pineapple at Ruto's back, she also went tumbling over. By now Zelda had gotten up and the three girls ended up in a dust pile in the middle of the room.

Saria who had been watching the three girls fighting took this as her cue.

"Hi everyone thanks for coming tonight and no those girls aren't the hired entertainment they are really like this all the time. I'd like to say a special thanks to my best friend Link the Hero of Time because if it wasn't for him none of us would be here."

The crowd burst into applauds as Saria came down from the front. Link ran up to her.

"Hey that was really nice what you said about me Sar."

Saria turned redder than Rauru did earlier.

"Aww well it is true If It weren't for you who knows what Ganondorf could have done."

Saria leaned closer to Link.

"You want to hear something funny when I arrived here Rauru was dancing round here like a sugar plum fairy."

Link burst into fits off laughter. Rauru heard the laughter and came over to them.

"What's the joke?" He asked innocently.

Between laughs Link spluttered out. "You!"

Rauru looked confused then annoyed.

"Saria I hope you aren't planning on telling the whole world!"

"No not the whole world just a big part of my world." She smiled at Link who smiled back.

Half way through the party Mido walked in.

"Wow this place is huge." He was taken away by the shire size of the building and the fact that there were more people there than in the entire forest. He spotted Saria and walked over to her.

"Hello Saria."

She turned around and gasped.

"Mi..Mido ho how did you get here?"

He then explained about the Deku sprout and the spell on him.

Saria put on a fake smile and said she was happy to see him but she had to go.

Inside she was so annoyed. "_I can't believe this the one night I get away from that control freak and he manages to follow me out of the forest."_

Mido looked a bit upset with her reaction but he shrugged it off.

While he was looking round Link bumped into him. Link was as shocked as Saria.

"Mido how are you here?"

Mido just sniggered.

"I'll follow Saria to the ends of the earth until she loves me if I have to, no matter where she goes I'll find away to follow."

Link quickly got away.

"_That stupid Mido he has no right do follow Saria everywhere what a creep." _Link found Saria sitting on the steps next to the stone alter.

"Have you seen Mido?" Saria asked as Link sat down.

"Oh yes and he made sure I noticed he was here."

"I'll never go out with a jerk like him in a million years so why won't he leave me alone?"

"Don't worry if he gets out of hand I'll take care of him."

It was nearly the end of the party and the crowds were getting ready to leave, but then the temple began to shake.


	4. The party part two

A/N Sorry about the weird ending last time the whole chapter didn't come up so this is the second part of that chapter.

* * *

The walls began to shake and suddenly two stalfos on unicycles burst through the wall. Impa knew they meant trouble so she grabbed Zelda and ran out the door. The stalfos continued to ride around the room and now they were juggling deku seeds as well.

"We are the traveling stalfos entertainers we make it our jobs to give you the people a good time. Freddy music please."

Circus music began to blear out of a speaker, the stalfos began to sing really out of tune songs that made no sense.

"We are the stalfos travelers.

We travel far and wide.

When most people see us they run and hide.

Laa laaaaaa laaaaaaaa lalalalala."

The terrible singing went on for another ten minutes. They then pulled Ruto out of the crowd.

"What is your name young lady?"

"None of your fried fish dweebo."

"Ow you sure know how to hurt a guy's feelings. I bet a pretty girl like you has a boyfriend."

"Well I don't have one yet but I'm working on it." She grinned deviously.

Link tried to hide himself amongst the crowd.

Ganondorf had been watching all of this from his hiding place, he slapped his head thinking what idiots those two were. He scanned the room on the look out for the princess but she seemed to have vanished.

"This is not good." He thought.

Then someone caught his eye.

Saria had been sitting near the alter watching the stalfos make fools of themselves, but more importantly thinking about how she could lose Mido.

Just then her whole body was lifted into the air by a thick black shadow.

"LINK HELP!"

But it was too late she and the shadow vanished into thin air.

"SARIA!"

* * *

A/N please review go on you know you want to and if you like humour please check out my Zelda kart story thanks. 


	5. Angry words

A/N Hey people. This chappy will be a bit angsty so be warned.

* * *

The whole temple stood still. The stalfos had quickly left after Ganondorf had made his exit. Link stood staring at the spot Saria had disappeared into the air. He collapsed onto his knees, tears started streaming down his face.

"This can't be happening it just can't." Link said between sobs.

Rauru knelt down beside him not knowing what to say. Link continued to speak.

"I..I should have tried to save her but it all happened so fast."

Ruto being theuntactful person she is said all the wrong things.

"Oh come on Link it's not like Zelda was taken or anything I mean Saria's only….."

"ONLY A WHAT?" Link yelled up at her. "Come on Ruto share your selfish views with us."

"I erm er can't remember."

"Typical very convenient that you so suddenly forgot. I know what you girls are like especially you Ruto, you always have been jealous of Saria's and my friendship and now that she's in trouble you couldn't give a bloody crap!"

Ruto looked shocked. Link had never ever lost his temper like this before.

"I'm sorry Link I didn't mean any…."

"No you never MEAN anything you just shout out whatever you think of even if it hurts the person you're talking about. It's like when you keep on saying you love me, you don't really it's only because I'm a famous hero and it would look good for you to be around me. Well sorry to disappoint you Ruto but I can't stand to be in the same room as someone like you so why don't you get out of my sight!"

Tears began to form in Ruto's eyes.

"That was uncalled for Link!" Mido yelled as he ran up to Ruto.

Link became even more annoyed.

"Who the hell asked for your opinion? I've had a face full of you for the past 10 nearly 11 years and I'm getting pretty tired of it."

"Come on then tough boy come over here and give me a punch that's if you aren't a chicken!"

That settled it Link shoved Mido up against the wall and was about to rearrange his face when Rauru put a stop to it.

"ENOUGH! This is no time to be fighting we have to find out who or what that shadow was and where it went. Now I suggest that everyone goes home and calms down, we will make a plan in the morning."

Link looked horrified.

"Saria could be dead by then we need to get to her now!"

"Link whatever captured Saria isn't going to kill her straight away it must have a bigger plan."

Link thought about what Rauru had said and made his way to the exit.

The market was pitch black, not a soul was around only the stray dogs that endlessly roam the streets. Link walked over to the large bridge, he then pulled out his ocarina to call Epona.

"Wait a minute I know how to contact Saria."

He lifted the ocarina to his mouth and began to play Saria's song.

The notes echoed through the air filling Link with feelings from his home.

Meanwhile in the Dark Realm Ganondorf had moved to the castle of the lost souls.

He was sitting in his dark throne room relaxing after a hard days work.

"This is the life or the death either way I feel great! Soon that stupid weakling Link will come running to save his friend. Of course I shan't make it easy for him, he will have to get through my armies of lost souls. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Down in the dungeons Saria was just waking up. She seemed to be chained to a cold slimy wall with magical chains. In the corner of the room there was a pile of bones with rotting skin in some places.

Then she heard a faint song from her ocarina pocket luckily her hands managed to reach it.

"Link is that you?"

"Oh Saria you're ok I was so worried, where are you?"

"I don't know it's so dark all I know is I don't like this place please get me out of here."

"Don't worry I'm going to come look for you right now Rauru said to wait until tomorrow but I can't wait that long soI'll go back to the temple and see if Rauru and the others will come now. Bye love you."

Saria put her ocarina away.

"Did he just say love you? Nah I must have misheard."

Link ran back to the temple, Rauru, Ruto and Mido were still there.

Link ran over to Rauru and told him about Saria. Rauru thought about this for a minute and then spoke.

"I have also found out something. It seems that Ganondorf is able to leave the Dark Realm in the form of his spirit and if we know Ganondorf that was probably him who came here tonight, he must have a plan to try and steal the Triforce I will contact all of the sages and tell them to come here as soon as they can."

* * *

A/N will they be able to find Ganon's castle? Not even I know yet.

Now review!


	6. Finding Ganondorf's castle

A/N sorry if this chapter is crap I'm making it up as I go along.

* * *

Soon all the Sages had arrived at the Temple of Time. They began to research the Dark Realm and places Ganondorf might be. An hour passed butstill no one had found a lead. Then Nabooru leaped up.

"I think I have found where he is!"

The whole group crowded round her eager to listen.

"Well you see when Ganondorf was younger he was fascinated by the dead. He used to play with toy models of redeads and wall masters all the time. One day he announced that he was going to befriend some lost souls and create an army. No one believed he could do it, this made him angry so that is why he became evil and wanted every monster in Hyrule under his rule. In this book it talks about a castle filled with lost souls, I believe that is where Ganondorf's hideout is."

Everyone looked shocked no wonder Ganondorf was evil if he loved the dead so much. Link pulled out his sword and shield.

"Well come on then let's get going Saria needs us."

Rauru looked upset.

"I will wish you young ones luck but I am afraid I can not leave this temple someone needs to be watching over the door of time."

Don't worry Rauru we'll be fine anyway you probably want us out of here so you can get back to your dancing." Link smirked.

"Yes I wou.. Hey wait that is NOT the reason!"

All the others looked at Rauru with weird expressions.

"Stop looking at me! Like you said Link Saria needs you so get going."

All the sages linked hands even Mido joined the circle. Link then thought of something.

"Hey I thought we needed all the sages to open the Dark Realm?"

"Actually we need a person with a strong connection with each part of Hyrule. Both you and Mido are from the forest so the power should be strong enough."

Soon enough the Dark portal opened and Link, Zelda, Ruto, Mido, Impa, Darunia and Nabooru were zooming through a black mist. On the other side Gannondorf would be waiting..

Back in Ganon's castle he was watching Link and company through a magic glass.

"Those fools they will never save the forest sage as long as my lost souls are around. Speaking of young Saria I think I will pay her a visit."

He stood up and made his way out the door. He walked along the dark misty corridors, down about five flights of slippery steps and eventually made his way into the dungeons. A sleeping stalfos was on guard obviously Ganondorf wasn't hard enough on some of his workers.

Saria hadn't been doing much just sitting thinking and hoping the others would come soon. The door slowly creaked open and in entered Ganondorf himself.

"YOU?" She shouted.

"Oh nice to see you too." Ganondorf replied innocently

"It would never be nice to see you in a lifetime."

"If your friends don't find you your stay here may be that long. Anyway I came to tell you that your pathetic friends are on their way here but when they get here my zombies will destroy them all and if Link is still alive I will kill him and you myself."

Ganondorf then burst out of the room leaving Saria in tears.

* * *

A/N Review! 


	7. The Dark Sea

A/N sorry if you think I'm rushing this but don't worry I love writing the story that's all.

* * *

After ten minutes of floating through what seemed like an endless dark tunnel the group finally found themselves in the Dark realm. Not far in the distance the castle could be seen. Lost spirits were hovering up above the castle moaning for the return of their bodies. But before the group could even begin to enter the castle there was another obstacle in their path. The Dark sea a home to the lost Zora spirits and poisonous waters.

"We need something for a boat." Link said looking around for any materials they could use. He spotted some old logs laying down by the water. Together they strung the logs together with magic and soon they were sailing through the sea.

Darunia was keeping close to the centre of the raft not daring to even move.

"I hope this raft is steady." He squeaked.

Just as he said this the raft began to sway roughly.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ruto screamed.

Mido grabbed onto her stopping her from falling to her death.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks for your help Mido I mighthave died."

Suddenly the most hideous creature shot out of the water. The creature was a dead Zora, Its white skin had turned a mouldy yellow well that is the skin that was left on the body, most of it had rotted away all that was showing were the rotting bones. Its face had many scars, but the most terrifying thing about it were its eyes, basically it had none just black lifeless sockets. The Zora let out a blood freezing screech revealing that it had sharp green fangs.

Link grabbed his bow and aimed a light arrow right at the Zora's head, the head flew off and landed in the water. The party thought they were safe until the head rose out of the sea and flew like lighting to the raft, it had its mouth wide open ready to chomp on any one it could. The head dived for Link who narrowly dodged it, Impa decided to take action.

"POWER OF THE SHADOWS!" She yelled.

A purple blinding flash shot through the air smacking the head...in the head. The head turned and aimed to fly at Impa.

"Link when I dodge it you must slash it with your sword."

The head dived for Impa, she back flipped out of the way, the head crashed into the floor Link took out his sword and ran at it at full speed with his sword straight in front of him. The blade sunk deep into the head which let out another screech then evaporated.

"Man that was one angry Zora." Link tried to lighten the mood but the others looked as pale as paper even Ruto had turned a shade whiter. Link looked around the group, there was Darunia who was shaking in the centre, there was Impa who had her arms round Zelda, there was Nabooru who looked ready to throw up and then therewere Mido and Ruto who were holding each other tightly.

"Come on you lot that wasn't that scary."

Not scary NOT SCARY I'VE NEVER SEEN MORE SCARY!" Zelda started to cry.

"That was nothing compared to in the castle if you can't handle this then why don't you all just get lost. You call your selves the great sages and the great boss of Kokiri ha that's the biggest joke this year!"

For the next ten minutes or so the journey was quiet. Thankfully no more spirits attacked them and they managed to reach the castle.

* * *

A/N Please review. 


	8. Into the castle

A/N I can't seem to get enough of this story.

* * *

At last the gang had reached the castle. They walked up to the giant metal doors which had carvings of pictures of a redead eating a wall master. Impa became worried about the safety of the princess. 

"I think Zelda should stay out here the whole castle looks like a death trap."

Zelda didn't even want to argue she hadn't been looking forward to seeing the insides of the castle.

In the end the group decided that half of them should remain outside in case backup was needed. Link, Ruto and Mido were the ones to go in. Link tugged the gates open to reveal the entrance hall.He knew that Saria had to be in the dungeons so they made their way down some uneven steps. Ruto wasn't used to walking on uneven steps and she slipped, luckily Mido reached down and saved her from falling for the second time that day.

The trio approached a dusty brown door. The room was dark, a slow moaning sound could be heard from everywhere, suddenly candles flickered on to reveal an army of redeads. As soon as they noticed the new comers all of them screeched and moaned, some lunged forward in an attempt to grab them. Link drew his sword and slashed at the ones that were lunging towards them. He then reached for his ocarina and played the Sun's song. Like magic the redeads froze. Ruto then used her powers.

"POWER OF THE SEAS!" a massive tidal wave swept through the room drowning all the redeads.

Up in his chambers Ganondorf was not happy.

"Damn it how could my redead army lose? I spent weeks training those fools, it looks like some monsters will be searching for new jobs come Monday morning. Now what shall I send down next? Ah I know my two ice wolfos they have speed and strength perfect!"

Link and the others travelled down another flight of stairs and ended up in a dark gloomy corridor. Before they had a chance to think the wolfos came crashing through the corridor. Link threw some deku nuts to the floor blinding the animals. He pulled out a fire arrow and shot it at the wolfos who melted straight away.

Both Mido and Ruto had faces of utter terror. Link noticed this.

"Listen you two I think you should get out of here it might be wiser."

Mido hesitated but then turned to Ruto who was about to faint.

"Ok Link but please be careful."

Ganondorf was furious.

"Those pathetic wolfos. There was me saying they were strong and fast yeah right I mayas well had said a redead could win a marathon. I can't take anymore risks I shall kill that boy myself."

Link ran down flight after flight of stairs until he finally arrived in the dungeon. He crept up to the guard and gently took the key. He shoved it through the keyhole and the door opened. As he entered the door magically locked shut behind him

"Link you got here." Saria smiled with relief

He ran over to her.

"You bet I got here now we have to get you out of those chains."

Link tried his sword and a light arrow on the chains but magical items didn't work. He then noticed the keyhole of the chains was the shape of a bone. He ran over and picked up one of the bones in the corner. Link turned it in the keyhole and the chains disappeared. Saria jumped up and wrapped her arms around Link he gladly returned the hug.

"I thought the castle would be too dangerous for you to get here." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Never." Link replied. "I love you too much not to try and rescue you."

There was that word again Link really had said it before.

"You.. You love me?" Saria asked a bit confused.

"I have always loved you it's just that I never had the courage to say it."

"Well you know what I think of that."

Their lips were inches apart when suddenly the bones in the corner began to glow.

* * *

A/N review please. 


	9. Battles in the castle

A/N Thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

Mido and Ruto had been running for a good ten minutes and they still hadn't got out. In the distance hurried footsteps could be heard.

"Who could that be?" Ruto wondered.

As if to answer her question Ganondorf appeared at the far end of the corridor. Ruto grabbed Mido by the arm and pulled him into a narrow hole in the wall. Ganondorf rushed along without even noticing them.

"That was too close." Mido whispered.

"Yes but I think he is heading for the dungeons we have to help the others." Ruto replied.

The bones began to glow a dark red, they began to take the form of a skeleton. The skull's eyes lit up a blood red colour and the top of the skull had flames for hair.

Link pulled out his Hylian shield ready to block the flames. This type of monster was very rare they were known as a redead flaming stalfos. They have the powers of redeads, the strength of a stalfos and a burning ambition to kill anything in their paths.

"HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY SLEEP NO ONE TOUCHES ANY OF MY BONES AND LIVES!" The creature shrieked.

The stalfos threw flames around the room creating small fires every where

Link shoved an ice arrow in his bow and sent it straight at the stalfos. It dodged the arrow and shot a fireball right at Link. Link slammed into Saria and they both fell over. Link was unconscious the stalfos thought it had an easy job now until..

"POWER OF THE FOREST!" A blinding green orb shot from Saria and crashed into the stalfos knocking it through the wall causing it to run in fear.

Ruto and Mido had taken a short cut through a wall to overtake Ganondorf. They burst through the dungeon door which had been unlocked because the magic had worn off. Link was just waking up.

"Saria what happened to the stalfos?"

"Just a bit of magic." She smiled.

Ruto and Mido were gasping for air after they had ran so fast.

"Come on people Ganondorf is going to be here any second." Ruto explained.

"Ganondorf why that dirty piece of rot I'm going to get him good when I see him." Link growled getting up and taking Saria's hand. "Come on let's get out of here and go to some place where Ganondorf won't have the advantage."

The four of them ran out of the hole that Saria made earlier and hurried up some stairs.

Ganondorf was now entering the dungeons. As he walked in he was shocked. There was no one around only the sleeping guard. Ganondorf grabbed the guard's throat and shook him.

"YOU FOOL THOSE DAMN KIDS HAVE ESCAPED AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!"

Ganondorf threw the guard at the wall and ran up the stairs the others had just gone up.

Near the top of the stairs they found a door but it was locked.

Link and Saria were the first to reach the door but it was no use it wouldn't open. Saria turned around.

"Hey I thought Ruto and Mido were right behind us?"

Link also span around.

"Yeah so did I."

Further down the staircase Ruto was struggling to run because she was feeling hot and sick from lack of water.

Ganondorf ran like lightning he saw Ruto collapse to the ground.

"This is my chance." Ganondorf sneered.

"DARK ENERGY BLAST!"

Just as the blast was about to hit Ruto Mido leapt in the way and took the full force of the blast.

"MIDO!" Ruto yelled

"Now I will finish you water sage." Ganondorf laughed.

"DARK ENERGY BLAST!"

"POWER OF THE FOREST!"

"POWER OF COURAGE!"

The two powers combined stopped Ganondorf's attack. Link wasn't going to stop there.

"POWER OF COURAGE!"

The blast sent Ganondorf smashing through the wall into the castle moat. They knew they were safe for a few minutes.

Ruto ran over to Mido tears streaming down her face.

"Mido please wake up, please don't leave me I love you."

At these words Mido began to glow he slowly opened his eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered.

The glow became brighter all of the magic from the forest started to leave his body words of the Deku sprout entered his head,

"Thou have found love of one outside the forest thou can now became Hylian. Thou will always be welcome to stay in the forest only until thou are fifteen."

Mido sat up and looked around. Ruto was right in his face and the others were standing behind her.

"Hey guess what I'm a Hylian!"

Ruto jumped up and down.

"Oh that is so great I knew it would happen soon now you can come and live with me."

Mido looked confused.

"Uh where exactly do you live Ruto?"

"In Zora's Domain silly."

Mido had never heard of that place so he was excited and couldn't wait to see it.

Link and Saria had now left the happy two and gone to sit at the top of stairs, Saria had her head on Link's shoulder and Link had his arm around her.

"You know it's quite funny really, Ruto was always chasing me and Mido was always chasing you."

"Yeah they're perfect for each other they can nag and boss each other around all day."

Deep in the moat Ganondorf was searching for the hidden entrance to get back into the castle. Soon he had found it and rushed through the hole to the underground rooms below the dungeons.

"Now the only way to destroy Link would be to blow up this castle even if it means that I die with it Link must die at all costs."

Ganondorf dug through a cobweb covered chest and found 100 sticks of dynamite.

"This will be my finest hour, hopefully I will be able to escape through the hole I just entered If not then so be it! The castle should explode in half an hour."

Ganondorf lit the fuse, the castle began the rumble.

Link was banging and banging on the locked door but it still wouldn't move. Just after that the castle began to rumble.

"We will have to jump out that hole." Mido said grasping Ruto's arm.

Mido and Ruto took a leap out without even thinking and fell through the air, but the water changed to lava.

"Oh my goddess we're toast!" Ruto screamed flailing her arms wildly in the air.

Luckily Mido managed to grab hold of a ledge and he and Ruto clambered onto it.

Back at the top Link and Saria were stuck.

"Link there's no way that door will open we'll have to go back."

The pair dashed down the stairs, when they arrived in the dungeons there were redeads and wall masters everywhere.

Saria grabbed Link's arm. "Link how the heck are we going to get past all of these things?"

Link had no idea, he could feel Saria shaking beside him. He gripped her hand tightly afraid if he let go they would get separated. He looked up and noticed that wooden beams were holding the ceiling in place. Link pulled out his longshot and got ready to aim it at the beam on the other side of the room.

"Hold on tight Sar we're going to do a spot of flying."

Both of them shot through the air and landed by the dungeon exit.

Outside of the castle Ganondorf was under the lava collecting its burning energy for his big entrance.

"Soon Link will be gone, only fifteen minutes to go."

Link and Saria were running through room after room. Rocks and wall masters kept falling from the ceilings. Link had his sword out slashing anything that came near. Soon they reached the entrance hall.

Ganondorf worked his way along the moat of lava until the other sages were in his view. He pointed his finger at them and whispered.

"Black capsule of darkness hold them prisoner until I have dealt with the other two."

All of the sages became encased in a black orb unable to do anything about it.

In the entrance hall the floor began to shake violently. Ganondorf and two fire stalfos burst through the floor. Ganondorf had turned bright red and his eyes had flames in them.

"You foolish kids shallnow feel the full power of the Evil king. It is time for you to die!"

* * *

A/N Review or the Evil king will be knocking on your door. 


	10. Five bad memories

A/N thanks for the reviews and those that have read Zelda Kart don't worry I am still going to write more for it but I'm having problems thinking of things they can do.

* * *

Ganondorf raised his arms in the air and called for the spirits of each boss of every temple.

"MY STRONGEST ALLIES COME FOURTH AND AID YOUR MASTER!"

The floor began to shake again this time five figures rose out of the ground. Phantom Ganon, Volvagia, Morpha, Bongo Bongo and Twinrova.

Link and Saria needed some backup.

Outside the castle the sages were shouting for someone to get them out of there.

On the window ledge Mido and Ruto were trying to force the window open.

"This is no good." Ruto moaned "We are all going to die."

Link had a plan.

"Saria you take the mirror shield and take care of Twinrova, I'll start with Volvagia."

Saria took the shield and ran across the room dodging electric attacks from Phantom Ganon and Morpha.. Link headed for Valvagia who was blasting fireballs everywhere.

Link dug out his Light arrows and shot them at the dragon. The arrows slowed the dragon down but it was still firing fire blasts.

Link then took out his ice arrows and froze each blast creating a staircase of ice blocks. He ran up the blocks and jumped on the dragon's head slashing it with his sword. Volvagia roared with pain, it began to spin around butbecame dizzy and crashed into a wall making the dragon vanish.

Twinrova had been blasting fire blasts for the last three turns. Saria needed one more ice blast to power up the shield. An ice blast shot through the air the shield collected the energy. The shield began to shake causing Saria to lose her balance and tumble over the ice blast shot past Twinrova and shot into Bongo Bongo turning it into an ice block. Link who was near by flew through the air and performed a sword spin whacking Bongo Bongo into Twinrova. The two bosses slammed into a pillar unable to move.

Morpha was sliding around the room preparing to attack. It picked up a fire stalfos and threw it at the pair. Link did another spin attack sending the stalfos right back at Morpha. The other stalfos lunged forward.

"POWER OF THE FOREST!"

The stalfos got blasted by the same green orb that had hit it last time. That stalfos also hit Morpha who grabbed them both and slung them at the ceiling. Link brought out his longshot and stuck it in Morpha's brain. The brain shrieked and tried to escape, Link swung the longshot round and round sending the brain smashing through a window.

Mido and Ruto were stunned when a red brain came smashing through the window they were standing by.

Phantom Ganon flew around on his horse laughing all the time.

"POWER OF THE FOREST!"

"POWER OF COURAGE!"

The two attacks knocked the phantom off his horse which now had flown away. Link placed fire, light and ice arrows in his bow. The three arrows flew through the air hitting the phantom and causing him to burn then freeze then explode in a flash of light.

Ganondorf was very shocked that just two people destroyed his finest monsters. He knew it was now up to him, suddenly the castle became very hot and rumbled violently. Ganondorf had completely forgotten about the dynamite. He began to laugh evilly,

"Now we shall all die together."

Link searched through his spells and brought out the perfect one. He put his arms around Saria and used the spell.

"NAYRU'S LOVE!"

The blue light surrounded them protecting them from the explosion.

BOOOM!

The castle went up in flames.

* * *

A/N Please review. 


	11. Redead flaming stalfos

Ganondorf ran towards the main door desperately trying to escape but it was no good. Flames began to surround him asanother massive explosion echoed through the air.

"I will return!" Ganondorf yelled as he flew through the air being carried by the explosion.

Out on the window Ruto and Mido had been forcedoff the ledge by the blastand landed in some near by bushes.

"Oh no Link and Saria are still in there." Ruto began to cry.

Tears also came into Mido's eyes.

The castle walls collapsed, hundreds of spirits flew around screeching in fright because their master had vanished. The darkness started to fade as the sun began to shine onto the land as grass grew and the sea became wider as the water turned a deep blue. The darkness would always be wherever Ganondorf went.

The dark bubble surrounding the sages disappeared letting them see the damage.

Ruto and Mido ran over to them.

"The other two are still in there." Mido quietly said.

All of the sages looked horrified had Ganondorf killed them?

Link opened his eyes, he was still standing with his arms around Saria who had her head buried in his chest. Link noticed they were in the dungeon, the spell must have kept them from getting hurt but it had made them fall into the dungeons what was left of them that is. Saria also opened her eyes and looked up at Link who had a big smile on his face.

"Well I think we made it." He said.

"Yeah but there's one thing we didn't finish."

Link looked confused then smiled.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Slowly leaning forward their lips gently met as they shared their first kiss.

Outside the castle the gang decided to go into the ruins. Mido and Ruto led them down into the dungeons. Bits of redead and stafos littered the floor.

Saria began to glow like Mido had, magic from the forest left her body and the Deku sprout's voice entered her mind.

"Ah I knew thou would eventually make the change. Remember thou art always welcome in the forest until thou art fifteen because then thou shall be too old to live as a Kokiri but thou will always be the forest sage so thou may return to thine temple anytime. Good luck."

Saria opened her eyes, Link was smiling down at her.

"Link I…I'm a Hylian."

"That's great I was wondering when that would happen. Come on let's get out of this place."

Just as they began to walk out..

"THERE YOU ARE WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Ruto yelled as she and the rest entered the room demanding to know what happened. Link and Saria looked at each other and started to laugh.

"It's a long story." Link answered.

As the group made their way through the castle Link and Saria were explaining about the five bosses and how Ganondorf had planned to blow the castle up.

Link who had been walking behind was stopped by Zelda who clung to his arm.

"Link while you were in here I realised how much you mean to me and that I need you."

"Zelda you only think you need me but really I am the only boy you have met. Listen take a leaf out of Ruto's book, move on find someone who you truly love and they love you in return."

Link looked over to where Saria was telling Impa and Nabooru about the redead flaming stalfos and smiled.

Impa was stunned.

"Well in all my time as the shadow sage I have never come across such a creature. Have you seen any Nabooru?"

"Can't say I have and it is a monster of either shadow or spirit, we must do some research on them."

"Yes when I get back to the castle I will look in the library." Impa replied.

Ten minutes later the gang arrived by the sea which was now a deep blue. Their raft was surprisingly still there. They all clambered aboard and set sail.

On the raft Saria was near the edge enjoying the lovely view of the sun setting. Link came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Ruto was showing Mido some of her swimming techniques, as she dived and twisted in the waterhe clappedcomplimenting her on her talent.

Impa and Nabooru were still discussing the redaed flaming stalfos and wandering where they came from.

In the centre Zelda was sitting with a sad expression on her face. Darunia came over to her.

"What's wrong Zelda?"

"Oh it's just that I feel like no one could ever love me."

"You just need to meet the right person."

"What if I never meet the right person?"

"You will find the right person when they are ready to find you. It might take a good few years you should ask your father to introduce you to some of his friends' children."

Zelda thought that it sounded like a good idea and decided to talk to her father when she got home.

Ruto grabbed the edge of the raft and pulled herself up.

"You should try some swimming soon Mido. Tell you what, I will come to the forest and we can practice in the pond."

Mido agreed. He was so impressed at Ruto's swimming he couldn't wait to learn.

Soon the raft arrived at the shore. The group made their way to the portal back to the Temple of Time.

Rauru could feel the portal opening as the group came tumbling out of the portal.

"Welcome back all." Rauru smiled as they all stood up, "did you have a hard time?"

Everyone looked at Saria and Link.

"Well most of us became trapped in a dark bubble, Ruto and Mido had a small adventure and found out something special and Link and Saria, well they fought five bosses and survived an explosion." Impa explained

Rauru's eyes widened. "My, you have been busy and all I get to do is sit here worried sick."

"Oh and they came across a redead flaming stalfos." Nabooru added.

Rauru became serious. "Oh this is not good you didn't attack them did you?"

Saria looked at Link.

"Well yeah I had to or it would have killed us." Saria said.

"Oh my if a readead flaming stalfos is attacked it will find the one who hurt it and it won't rest until the one is dead."

Link put his arm around Saria.

"No flaming stalfos is coming near Saria besides they are in theDark Realm."

Rauru sighed. "You may have a point Link after all I don't know that much about them."

The room became silent, Ruto piped up.

"I know why don't we have another party to take the place of the other one?"

They all agreed it would be a great idea and it would also take their minds off the flaming stalfos.

* * *

A/N You know what I want you to do now. 


	12. A nice welcome?

A/N This story is far from over that was just the start.

* * *

Link and Saria arrived home a few hours later. Mido had gone to see where Ruto lived and would spend the night there.

The two had walked in silence for the past hour or so. Link was becoming worried.

"Sar are you ok?" He asked

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." She replied quietly.

"No you're not is it because of what Rauru said?"

"I'm so scared Link what if what he said is true?"

Link put his arms around her effectionately.

"Even if it is true I won't let any flaming stalfos hurt you."

A few minutes later they reached the village. It was so quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Link wondered.

"Probably having another 'meeting'." Saria replied tiredly.

They headed up the hill and into the Know it all's house. Sure enough all ofthe Kokiri were there. One of the twins jumped up.

"There you are! We were all very worried, is Mido with you?"

Link and Saria were silent.

"What? Has something bad happened to him?" Asked Mari the blonde girl who always stood on the tower and has a crush on Mido.

"Not exactly it depends on how you see it." Saria said

They began to retell the story and how Mido was now a Hylian.

All of the Kokiri were disgusted.

"How could he leave us?"

"That shouldn't be allowed!"

"Who would want to be Hylian?"

Link was getting angry at these comments he was about to say something when Saria beat him to it.

"Me and Mido want to be Hylian that's who and why is it so bad? We get to go and see the world while you sorry lot just sit around the forest all day long, day after day well I can't take it any more, some of us need to see more in life than just the same scene everyday. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed and if you don't want to excuse me tough because you can't stop me. Good night!"

The Kokiri then turned on Link.

"This is all your fault outcast!"

"You have turned our leader and Saria into outsiders!"

Link was becoming more angrier after every insult.

"I DID NO SUCH THING! Mido became Hylian because he has fallen in love with one from the outside. Saria became Hylian because I love her.

The crowd gasped.

"YOU! You turned Saria into one of your kind we will never forgive you."

"I couldn't give a crap if any of you were even talking to me the only reason I can stand to be around you is because of Saria. Since you aren't speaking to her either I see no reason why I should be polite around you people!"

At this Link also stormed out. He ran down the hill and headed for Saria's house. He entered the house but no one was there. He grabbed an apple which was in the forever full fruit bowl. He slung it at the wall in his temper just as Saria came in.

"Careful Link you could do some serious damage to your arm throwing stuff that hard." She smiled as she sat on the bed.

"It was those damn racists that put me in this mood." He growled.

"Why what did they say after I left?"

"Oh that this is all my fault that I turned you into an outsider."

Saria's smile faded. "I'm sorry Link for what they say."

"It's not your fault Sar they are too thick headed to see past the forest." Link looked over at her and continued.

"It surprises me that you were a Kokiri to start, I mean you are so unlike them that's why you're special."

Saria's smile returned and Link's bad mood vanished.

They spent most of the night making plans about where they would go in Hyrule away from the forest, away from their past and into the future.

* * *

A/N Review or angry Kokiris will find you! 


	13. Impa's discovery

A/N Thanks for all the reviews keep it up or the Kokiri will be back.

* * *

It was early the following day. Mido had seen Zora's domain for the first time. He was amazed by the shear size of the place, the tall elegant people that swam in the waters and the giant waterfall that was one of the mainattractions of the domain. But the thing that amused Mido the most was Lord Jabu Jabu. The massive fish reminded him of the old Deku Tree the way it sat quietly watching over its people.

Mido had slept on a bed of seaweed which was the only problem he had.

"Ruto you are telling me that you people sleep on that stuff?"

"No silly we don't sleep on it we sleep under it."

There was no way he could survive one night on a hard cold floor, so Ruto had brought two layers of seaweed, one to go under him and the other on top.

Mido had been thinking about these things all night. He had just opened his eyes when..

"Good morning I thought you might like some breakfast." Ruto grinned.

Mido thought breakfast sounded good until he saw what she had in her hands.

"Fish? Um if you don't mind I think I'll skip breakfast."

"Oh you can't today remember we are going to the forest pond to practice some swimming you will need all the energy you can get."

Mido reluctantly took the fish and for the next five minutes picked at it imagining that it was deku scrub pie.

Back in the forest Link had gotten a ladder from the shop and had it leaned up against the fence by his house. Tied to his belt was a bag of water bombs, he was throwing them at the Know it all's house using his slingshot and ducking when they came out to see who kept soaking their house.

"You people need to clean your selves up a bit, here have a wash!" Link chuckled as another bomb went splat on their roof.

Just then Saria came out of her house and over to Link.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Uh, oh not much just cleaning up a few things."

A frown appeared on her face, Link looked scared.

"Well you could have told me." She smiled "Move over let a pro have a go."

Saria aimed the bomb directly at the house, just as she let go one of the Know it alls came out of the house and got a face full of water.

Saria began to laugh uncontrollably. Link wanted to know what was so funny.

"Sar what's so funny?" He moaned and started shaking the ladder because she wouldn't answer him.

The know it all who was called Lori looked around and could hear faint giggling.

Link accidentally shock the ladder too hard and Saria and the water bombs came crashing to the ground, watersoaked the two of them. When Lori showed his face around the wall Link got what had happened and started to laugh as well.

"It is not funny." Lori yelled "I could have been badly hurt!"

Link looked amused. "Yes you're right we might have given your face a good clean, now that would have been scary." He started laughing again.

This made Lori furious. "You two will be laughing on the other side of your faces when the Deku sprout hears of this."

At this Lori headed towards the Deku meadow as he was walking he slipped on a loose rock fallingheadfirst into the stream.

At that moment Mido and Ruto entered the village. Ruto looked over to the stream.

"Hey look someone else wants to learn to swim too. Well he is going the wrong way about it you don't jump in head first like that."

As they walked through the village Ruto was getting funny looks.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" She asked.

No one was brave enough to answer. Link and Saria saw them and ran over.

"Is everyone going swimming today?" Ruto wondered seeing how wet they bothwere.

Meanwhile in Hyrule castle Impa was making her way to the library.

"Now, I need some more information on those redead flaming stalfos monsters."

She entered the library. There were millions of book shelves all around the room crammed full with books on Hyrule's history and monsters of the world. Impa used her magic to bring down all the books in the R section. She would be there a long time.

Zelda had been sitting in the courtyard thinking over what Darunia had suggested. In the end she decided to talk to her father.

"Father do you think it would be possible if I could meet some boys my ownage?"

The king thought about this.

"Um well I don't see why not it would do you good to mix more I'll see what I can do."

Zelda left the throne room and headed to her bedroom.

"Come on Mido move those legs!" Ruto was yelling from the bank of the pond.

Mido had been practicing for ages and was getting tired.

"Ruto I can't go on anymore I need a break." He gasped.

"Ok ten minute break, let's go to the shop I'm starving."

In the shop all the Kokiri stopped and stared at Ruto as she entered.She ignored them and sat at a table (the shop is now a café) Mido went to the counter to get some drinks.

In the castle Impa was scared out of her mind.

"Oh no no no this is bad if what this book says is true then not just Saria but the whole of Hyrule is in great danger. I must call a meeting at once."

* * *

A/N Review. 


	14. The National Competitions

Impa packed away the books and ran to the king's throne room. As she entered the sky blue walled room with light red long carpets she saw the king sitting at his desk writing notes. Impa made her way up to him.

"Excuse me your majesty could I have a word?"

The king put down his letter and looked up.

"Yes of course what seems to be the trouble?"

Impa explained about the redead flaming stalfos and what she had been reading.

The king looked worried.

"This is indeed most serious. If what that book says is true then you must inform the sages and tell them of the danger."

"Yes sir I shall inform Rauru first."

Impa walked through the castle corridors and out into the courtyard to look for Zelda.

In the courtyard Zelda had been busy designing a poster for the National Competitions. These competitions tested people on their knowledge of the world, how well they can cope on a deserted island for two days and the most important challenge how good their battle skills were. Zelda herself was planning on entering this year.

"POWER OF COURAGE!"

Link yelled as he blasted all the cardboard Ganondorfs down.

"Hey Link that try was your best yet."

He and Saria were in the Forest Temple. Link intended to enter the competition so he needed all the practice he could get.

"You think so? I mean those Ganondorfs are standing still maybe it would be harder if they are moving about a bit."

Saria thought for a minute then ran to get something.

"How about if we use this?"

She was holding one of the large fans that were in the forest chamber in Ganondorf's first castle.

"How did you get that?" Link asked.

"Well when you had released me from the forest barrier I decided to take a look around the room and I saw these huge fans so I thought they would be good for the hot weather so I used some magic and took it, it's not like Ganondorf would have missed it."

She pressed a large yellow button on the back of the fan and a great gust of wind blew the cardboard through the air.

Link quickly pulled out his bow and neatly shot arrows through all five Ganondorfs. At this point Ruto walked in.

"I see you're practicing for the competition. Don't waste your time because I shall be entering and with my beauty, brains and sage powers no one will stand a chance.

After Ruto had finished Saria had her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Ruto gave her a death glare and continued.

"After all everyone knows that the water sage is the most powerful of the sages. Without me the world would be a living hell. So Saria don't get too excited if you beat your first opponent because I shall be the one to take home the trophy."

"Actually Ruto I'm not.." Saria started but got cut off.

"Don't say you're not entering now that you know I am. I would like the pleasure of beating you first hand."

Saria was getting angry.

"Oh I'll be there all right but I won't be the one on the losers' bench."

Ruto snorted and left the temple in a huff.

Saria grabbed a cardboard Ganondorf snapping it in half.

"Hey Sar be careful with those we only have about four more."

"Yeah well maybe we should make some Ruto ones instead."

Link began to laugh as he went around collecting up the cardboard to make sure Saria didn't break another one.

Impa burst into the Temple of Time. Rauru was sat in front of his new TV (I know they don't really have them but hey who cares?) watching the Hyrule soap Eastbeginners.

"Oh Shelly why did you leave Luke? He was the only one to really love you." Rauru sobbed.

Impa sat down next to him. She told him of her discovery.

"Oh Impa I know this is a danger to Hyrule but don't tell the others until after the tournament it would spoil the whole event."

Impa sighed Rauru sometimes didn't take things seriously but he was usually right about most things.

"Ok Rauru I'll do what you say and enjoy the events."

Impa stood up and made her way out of the temple leaving Rauru with his TV.

"No Shelly don't go in there it will break your heart."

"POWER OF THE FOREST!"

All the Deku scrubs dived in the bushes as a blinding green flash shot out of the temple followed by Link and Saria. They had been practicing all day so they were going back to the village.

Deep in the shadows a dark tall bony figure wearing a dull purple cloak was watching the two. It lifted a white bony finger and scratched its rotting face.

"Master Ganondorf will be pleased when I tell him I plan to enter the competition and take down those annoying kids that destroyed his last plan."

Link stopped walking thinking he had heard something moving in the bushes. He cautiously pulled out his bow and shot an arrow into the bushes. Not a sound could be heard so he shrugged it off and caught up with Saria.

The figure in the bush sniggered quietly.

"You think you can stop me with those pathetic weapons?"

It laughed as it crushed the arrow it had caught in its right hand.

"Fools I am unbeatable. I am the leader of the redead flaming stalfos."

* * *

A/N please review. 


	15. Alfos Red

A/N thanks for the reviews I'll try and describe more when they reach the tournament which will start in this chapter.

* * *

The redead flaming stalfos moved slowly through the bushes into the village. It knew that the tournament started the next day and Link was one of the first to be in the battle hall.

"I must try and stop that boy from going to the first event. He seems to care a lot for that girl, hmm maybe if she became ill he would not be so eager to leave."

The stalfos crept into the small patch of light green grass near Link's house by the wall with a fence on top. It began to whisper a spell as it used a bony finger to point a Saria.

"Just fora dayyou shall have a terrible cold from this moment until sunset tomorrow." The stalfos then vanished in a faint cloud of black smoke.

"So then I'll give 'em a quick stab with my sword and they'll be no more." Link had been explaining his battle plan. Suddenly Saria had a coughing fit.

"You ok there Sar? Link asked worriedly.

"I think I had better go to bed." She replied. "I'll see you before the match tomorrow."

Link stood watching as Saria went inside her small tree stump shaped house.

"That was odd. How could Saria just start coughing like that? It doesn't make sense."

Link climbed up his wooden ladder and entered his tree house.

The sun rose behind the trees of the Lost Woods as tiny fairies sailed on the cool morning breeze. All the forest was silent except for the trickling waterfall gently sliding down the side of a wall into the little pond by the shop with the red roof.

Link had got up early so he could get to the castle early. The tournament was to take place in Hyrule castle's new battle hall. Link couldn't wait to see it. He picked up his sword and shield and made his way out.

"I hope Saria's feeling better." He thought to himself.

Link carefully climbed down his ladder and walked over to Saria's house.

"Morning Sar how you feeling?"

Link was answered with a series of coughing by Saria who was still in bed.

"Not too good. I've been coughing all night." Saria quietly replied.

Link came over to the bed and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up hang on I'll get a cold cloth."

Link placed his sword and shield on the floor and found a cloth in a cupboard by the wall. He ran it under the tap and took it over to Saria.

"This should bring that temperature down." He said as he placed the cloth on her forehead.

"Thanks Link." She smiled weakly.

Link looked really worried he didn't want to leave Saria alone in this condition.

"Maybe I better stay with you today Sar you don't look so good."

"Don't be stupid Link I'll be fine. Besides you've got your first match today and I'd feel even worse if you missed it because of me."

Link thought about this then he had an idea.

"I'll be back in a second."

Link ran out of the house dashing into Mido's.

As usual Mido was sitting by his big round table acting like he knew what he was doing.He looked up when he saw Link who ran up to him.

"Mido could you do me a favour?"

Mido sniggered. "Me do you a favour? Hah as if I would."

"It's more for Saria than me." Link added.

Mido stopped sniggering.

"Oh well ok what is it?"

"Will you keep an eye on her until I get back from the castle she isn't very well and I don't want to leave her there all alone."

"Ok I could do that I'll go over soon."

Link smiled and made his way back to get his weapons.

He told Saria that Mido would be over soon.

"Good luck Link make sure you win."

"I'll win just for you." Link grinned picking up his weapons. Hesaid one last good bye and left in a sparkle of yellow light for the Temple of Time.

The market was alive with sounds as Link arrived in the busy town square. All of the stalls were packed full of noisy shoppers buying their snacks ready for the first matches. The Happy Mask shop was crammed with little children looking for the newest mask. The Bazaar was full of people looking for the latest arrows and shields. Next door the Potion shop had many customers after the newly discovered pink potion. The pink potion increased the user's strength and speed for a short time. Link pushed his way into the Potion shop to get a closer look.

"Excuse me ma'am how much is the pink potion?" Link asked a tall thin woman wearing a white shirt covered by a green coat.

"That would be 200 rupees." she answered.

Link thought it was a bit expensive but decided to get one bottle to keep for later.

He found his way through the crowds and up to the castle paths.

On the white dustylane Link noticed other people who must be entering the tournament. The big black metal gates had been opened specially for the day allowing anyone through. As Link came to the corner of the long path the great castle came into view. Its white washed walls and dark green roofs sparkled in the sunlight.

Inside the castle the guests were led to the great battle hall. As soon as Link set foot in the room he was speechless. The room had huge cream marble walls. On these walls shining pictures of each location in Hyrule were shown. The peaceful green forest, the rumbling Death mountain, the sparkling blue Lake Hylia, the small village of Kakoriko and the yellow sands of the desert. These pictures each had a sparkling sage medallion above them. Each picture was a stain glass window so all the different colours shone through onto the floor creating a magical rainbow effect. In the centre of the hall a large rough floor had been made for the tournament.

One of the footmen stood at the front of the hall.

"Welcome to the annual national tournament. As most of you know this tournament is held every year in a different country, this year Hyrule is lucky to have this honour. In each battle only magical attacks are allowed. The first person to fall out of the red lines or to get badly hurt will lose. The person who wins shall receive 20 points. If you do lose you will not be out of the tournament you simply will not receive any points.

Link looked around at all the other people. There were so many different colours and faces. Ashe looked around his eyes landed on a figure wearing a dull purple cloak. Its face was hidden due to the hood shading it. Link thought the figure looked like a powerful magician that had been studying magic for a good many years. Thenhe came out of his daze and realised he couldn't use his sword. He searched through his weapons and pulled out Farore's wind, Din's fire and Nayru's love he hoped they would be enough along with his courage power.

The footman began to read out the first people that would be in the square.

"Darunia of the Gorons shall be fighting Link of the Kokiri."

Link was surprised to see Darunia at the tournament since Darunia was quite a shy person.

Link stepped into the square followed by Darunia.

"Good luck Brother." Darunia said sportsman like.

"Good luck to you too." Link replied.

There were two battle squares so the footman called another two names.

"Ruto of the Zora shall battle Alfos Red the magician."

The purple cloaked figure slowly rose and made its way to the second square followed by a worried looking Ruto.

Link and Darunia's match had just started.

"POWER OF FIRE!"

A blast of flames shot at Link who rolled out of the way. Darunia shot a series of fireballs at Link who ducked and dived.

"DINS FIRE!"

A flaming circle of fire swept through the square. Link looked up and saw that Darunia was unaffected by fire. Darunia began shooting fire balls again. As Link was moving he noticed how slow the goron was, this gave him an idea. Link cast Farore's wind in all four corners of the square. Darunia had no idea what Link was doing so he shot more fire bolts right for Link.

"FARORE'S WIND!"

Link warped to the next corner. Darunia turned and carried on shooting. Link warped again and then again each time getting faster and faster and faster, Darunia was spinning around trying to keep his eyes on the whirling blur that was Link but it was no good the goron became dizzy. Darunia span around in a circle, Link noticed this and took his chance.

"POWER OF COURAGE!"

The mighty blast knocked Darunia to the ground causing the hall to shake.. The footman ran onto the arena.

"The winner is Link!" He yelled.

The crowds began to cheer. Link walked up to the footman.

"Could you tell me when and who I am battling next?"

"Yes your next battle is the day after tomorrow and you shall be against Alfos Red who I believe has just beaten the Zora princess."

Link looked over to the other battle square and saw Ruto being helped off to the benches for a rest. Alfos had vanished.

The footman noticed Link was wearingKokiri clothing.

"Ah I can also tell you that another Kokiri is here tomorrow."

Link knew who that was.

"Who is she against?"

"I think it's Ruto of the Zora."

Link was shocked and thought that would be a good battle.

As the sun was setting Link entered the forest he went straight to Saria's house.

"Hey Link." Saria smiled as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Sar you're better that's great. Link replied wrapping his arms around her.

"It was really strange I suddenly felt a lot better as the sun began to set. Did you win?" She asked brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

Link told Saria all about him and Darunia and about Alfos Red.

"Afos Red? That sounds familiar." Saria wondered.

"Oh yeah I forgot to say your first match is tomorrow."

"Do you know who against?" She asked.

"Ruto that's who." Link replied. " I know you'll beat her Sar."

"Yeah me too" Saria said though inside she wasn't so sure.

* * *

A/N well you know what I want. 


	16. Your eyes

A/N Ok this is to you 'umm' - Edit January 12th 2006: I had wrote a long paragraph to 'umm' but I'm taking it out since it was a waste of space so 'umm' go chew on a steak or whatever it is animals like you eat.

* * *

The calm night sky had turned into a stormy battlefield. Dark grey clouds hovered high above the land each of them bursting open letting thousands of raindrops rocket down to the ground. Thunder rumbled like an angry lion in a fight. Bright flashes of crackling lightning sparkled now and then lighting up the whole dark sky The wind howled loudly blowing over small trees and causing deku scrubs and other small monsters to run for cover. The wind whistled through the trees causing their branches to dance madly. In the Kokiri village loose blades of grass twisted and tumbled along the muddy paths. Not a soul dared to venture out in this weather.

Link and Saria sat holding each other closely as the wind shock the small wooden house. Link was leaning against the back wall of Saria's house on her bed while Saria had her head resting on Link's chest with his strong arms holding her closely to him. The house was silent all that could be heard were the great gusts of wind whirling wildly through the forest. Link then broke the silence.

"I was so worried about you today I thought you might be ill for a few days at least."

Saria looked up from Link's chest.

"Yeah so did I. It was so horrible did I tell you I had an awful dream while I was sleeping with that cold?"

"No but you don't have to talk about if you don't feel like."

"I think I should. It involved a giant hall which had bright colourful windows and a sort of square in the centre. I was in one of the squares and you were in the other. You were in the square with Zelda and I was with this figure in a purple cloak. Suddenly the room went dark, the windows blacked out, the figure began to shoot purple and black orbs at all of the crowd. The scariest thing was that when the people got hit by the orbs they..they…."

Tears formed in Saria's eyes as she tried to retell the dream.

"It's ok Sar you don't have to tell me." Link soothed.

Saria dried her eyes and looked up into Link's deep blue aqua eyes. Those eyes made her feel new strength, they made her feel so safe like nothing in the world could hurt her as long as those eyes were watching over her.

"I need to finish this." Saria said softly. "They all let out piercing shrieks and just like that they turned into dust. Once the figure had destroyed the crowds it shot a spell at Zelda that locked her into a dark orb. The figure then began to take off its hood, there was a bright flash of light and I woke up shaking from fear."

Link's expression had never been more terrified.

"Sar I think that figure was Alfos Red but why would he attack everyone?" Link said as his face turned a little pale. Saria become aware of this so she softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't look so worried Link after all I never have prophetic dreams I leave that to you and Zelda."

Link smiled as he gazed into Saria's big sapphire blue eyes, those soft gentle caring eyes that had always been there for him, he knew he could do anything as long as those eyes were watching him.

The storm slowly drifted over Hyrule as the morning sun tiredly crept up behind the mountains. Fluffy white clouds reappeared in the sky, they looked like little balls of cotton wool stuck on a light blue jumper. The wind had died down to a gentle breeze calmly rustling through the leaves of the trees.

Link sleepily opened his eyes to see small sunbeams dancing under the wooden door of the house. He looked down to see Saria peacefully sleeping in his arms. He didn't want to wake her so he leaned his head back against the wall. Thoughts of the next few days flew through his head. The match against Saria and Ruto, the match against himself and Alfos Red and Alfos Red himself. Was this Alfos working for an evil force? Was he planning something terrible for the fate of Hyrule? Or was he just a normal guy testing his magical abilities in a competition? But then there was Saria's dream. She wasn't known to have prophetic dreams but maybe because she had a bad cold things could have changed. How about Saria's sudden illness that wasn't natural it must have been some sort of spell. All of these thoughts raced through Link's mind.

Link then realised that Saria had woken up and was staring right at him.

"Morning Sar sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time." She smiled sweetly up at him

Link felt a soothing warmness rush through his body from that smile he never wanted that moment to end but like all good things it had to.

Saria wriggled free from his arms and opened the door to let the fresh air in.

"Today's the day I beat that fish face or I lose and she will always hold it over me." Saria said looking towards Link.

"Well Ruto better watch that fish face of hers because you're going to take her down a few pegs." Link replied with confidence in his voice.

The pair ate breakfastthen warped to the Temple of Time.

The market was as busy as the day before. Swarms of people were busily chatting about the match against the Forest and Water Sage. The Potion Shop like always was the most packed. Everyone wanted that pink potion so it quickly went out of stock everyday.

The two made their way to the giant hall. As Saria entered she let out a loud gasp.

"Link this was the hall in my dream."

Link had suspected so but he just took her hand.

"Don't think about it Sar you've got a match to win."

"Right. Ruto you had better watch out because I'm not as weak as I look."

* * *

A/N Don't flame it is evil unless it is polite. 


	17. Forest Vs Water

A/N Thank you to those who gave me nice reviews they are greatly appreciated.

* * *

The hall became packed as hundreds of excited people came to watch the next match. Link had been watching the old brown oak door waiting for Ruto to make her grand entrance. As if on cue she stormed through the doors followed by her Zora supporters who she had most probably bribed to be there. The small crowd of Zoras found a row of seats near the front of the audience. Link himself had asked to have a seat at the side of the battle square so he could keep on eye on Ruto in case she decided to play dirty.

Ruto slowly made her way to the side benches to wait for her turn. Link started to think about what magic Saria would use. He then had an idea.

Link stood up and made his way over to Saria who looked as though she was going to be sick from all the nerves.

"Link I don't think I can do this. I don't even like battles."

"Link sat beside her and held her hand.

"You'll be fine especially with these."

Link took out his three magic spells. Saria looked confused.

"Link that's really sweet of you but I don't know how to use any of them."

"You'll know when the time comes." With that Link gently kissed her on the cheek and got up to go back to his seat.

Ruto had seen their whole conversation but she had not heard any of it. She picked up her book of sage magic which her mother had left for her after she had suddenly passed away. The book was quite old, it had a battered dark blue cover and on the inside many sage spells were neatly written in Zora script. Ruto quickly flicked through the dusty pages reading some of the spells. She read many spells until she found one that took her interest.

"Perfect! Forest girl won't have a whirlpool of a chance against me." Ruto began to laugh evilly attracting funny looks from the people near her.

Zelda had just entered the hall. Today was her first match and she wanted to take a quick look around before they started. Zelda scanned the challenger benches, she noticed Saria and hurried over to her.

"Hi Saria I see you are in the square today. Who are you against?"

Saria looked up with a weak smile.

"Our own darling Ruto." She replied sarcastically.

Zelda winced at the thought of losing to Ruto. She knew that who ever Ruto beat she would make sure they knew for at least the next five years.

"Oh that's too bad and on your first match." Zelda smiled sympathetically still wondering who she herself would be against.

The crowd became silent as a short footman appeared and walked up to the front of the hall.

"Welcome again ladies and gentlemen to the second day of the National Tournament. Today we will bring you some more great battles."

Another taller footman stepped forward with a list in his hand.

"In the first square will be Ruto of the Zora against Saria of the Kokiri."

At the mention of the twosages the crowd went wild

Ruto jumped up and ran into the square waving like crazy to all of the crowd. Saria closely followed her but didn't turn into a mad loon sucking up to the crowd.

"In the second square Princess Zelda of Hyrule shall be against Darunia of the Gorons.

Darunia and Zelda took their places in the square.

"LET THE BATTLES COMMENCE!"

Ruto and Saria wasted no time in small weak attacks, both were out to win.

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF THE FOREST!"

A bright blue blast crashed into a bright green blast causing a mega explosion. Amazingly both girls remained on their feet throughout the blast. Ruto was fuming so she shot a series of sparkling blue orbs for Saria. Saria side jumped past the orbs. Ruto summoned a massive dark blue orb and flung it for Saria. Saria summoned a similar orb but of a green colour. The crowds thought she was going to try and stop the blue orb but the young sage surprised them all even Link.

Saria pointed the orb to the floor, the blast was so strong it shot her up into the air as the blue orb sailed past. Saria quickly said something in the air that no one could hear. By this time Ruto was furious at how Saria had dodged some of her strongest attacks, it was now time for the ultimate magic. A sly smile crept onto Ruto's face.

"WHIRLING WATERS!"

A large whirlpool rocketed out of the ground. Saria had no chance or did she?

"FARORE'S WIND!"

Saria yelled just as the whirling water was about to take her under. Saria warped up into the air to the warp port she had created earlier. The spell engulfed her in a green bubble so she could stand in the air.

Ruto screamed in rage as her whirlpool vanished. She started shooting blue blasts at Saria but the bubble blocked them.

Saria had no idea what to do. The bubble wouldn't hold much longer and if she fell Ruto would surely summon another whirlpool. Saria looked around the cheering crowds, she then looked down to Link. His face was full of determination he knew she could win this battle it showed in his eyes. Those eyes that made her feel new strength, those eyes that made her feel love. Suddenly Saria began to glow a light pink. Powers of strength and love flowed through her body, she could feel the energy powering up ready to escape any minute.

Link also felt the power but in a different way. He felt his strength and love leaving his body, he was giving it to Saria.

The bubble burst, as Saria flew through the air the energy took over her body.

"STRENGTH OF LOVE!"

A bright pink blast exploded down right for Ruto. Ruto franticly shot blue orbs at the pink light but it was no good the energy hit Ruto and sent her flying out of the squareinto the crowds.

Saria landed neatly on the ground as the footman ran into the square.

"The winner is Saria of the Kokiri!"

A great cheer went up from all sides of the hall. Saria was overwhelmed from all of the noise she was also really tired from using so much energy.

Link ran into the square giving Saria a mighty bear hug. Saria wrapped her arms around Link and laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes and whispering a loving thank you.

Link led Saria back to the benches her head still on his shoulder as they sat down. Link pulled her close to him putting both his arms around her. No words were needed both knew what the other was feeling.

Ruto was shocked. In all her days as a sage she had never seen such magic. But that was no ordinary magic it seemed special like magic that only comes from someone you love. Ruto was also mad at losing yet another match she had to pull herself together and try harder on the island challenge.

In the match against Zelda and Darunia, Zelda had won by a mile. Darunia was just too slow for some of the other contestants.

Link was so relieved that Saria had won. For a few minutes he had thought Ruto had the edge with that whirlpool of hers. Just then the hall doors opened and in walked Alfos Red. Alfos like always was wearing his dark purple cloak and had the hood covering his face.

Alfos made his way to the empty spot next to Link and Saria. Saria who was feeling a little better opened her eyes and was shocked when she saw who was next to them. Link could feel her shaking in his arms, he held her tightly not wanting to let go in case something or more like someone tried to take her away from him. Link wouldn't be able to handle that again so he wasn't going to take any chances.

One of the footmen came over to Alfos.

"Ah hello Mr. Red I see you have come to watch some of the day's last battles."

Alfos just nodded quietly not bothering to look up at the footman.

Alfos then stood up and went to the small stall selling refreshments.

Link didn't trust that guy one bit, there was something not quite right about him especially the hood part.

A few hours later Link and Saria arrived back in the forest. It had passed sun down and both of them were getting tired. They walked to the entrance of Saria's house where they said goodnight and parted ways. Tomorrow was the day Link would face Alfos Red and see what his powers were really like. Did Link have the power to beat him?

* * *

A/N That was my fave chapter. Please review nicely. 


	18. The feast that went wrong

Zelda sat quietly in her room. The room itself was a candy pink, pink walls, pink bedspread and pink carpet. The curtains were a milky white hanging over the great bay window. Zelda was sitting at the end of her king sized bed waiting for the guests to arrive. Her father had arranged for his friend the Duke of one of Hyrule's neighbouring countries Calia to come to a great feast. Duke Norando was bringing his son Phillip to visit. Zelda took a glance at her old wooden clock, it read half eleven, they were expected to arrive in five minutes. Suddenly there was a knockat the door. Impa walked in.

"Zelda the guests have arrived."

Zelda slowly got off the bed and followed Impa along the large passageway and onto the grand blue staircase.

The two entered the great dining room. Chandeliers hung from the high ceiling lighting the pale blue walls. A long white clothed table was set up in the centre of the room. Many plates were laid upon the table from deku scrub meat to the very rare lizalfos pasties. Tall red chairs had been lined up around the table ready for the feast. The feast was actually the party that Ruto had suggested a while back. Zelda had just remembered it and had thought it would be good to hold it that lunch time. The matches weren't due to start until the late afternoon so they had plenty of time. All of the sages were invited and of course Link and a few others like Malon and Talon.

The first to arrive was Ruto and her father who she was dragging on a cart. Ruto gasped and wheezed as she pulled the cart into the entrance hall. Two guards ran up to greet them offering to pull the cart. Ruto accepted their offer and skipped up to the light brown doors that led to the dining room. As Ruto entered the hall she was met with hellos from the King and Zelda. One of the guards showed Ruto to her seat and wheeled King Zora to the space next to her. King Zora and King Harkinian immediately began a conversation about the lack of good fish in the waters. Ruto and Zelda sat in an awkward silence. Zelda hoped someone, anyone would come through the doors. Ruto just sat staring at her plate thinking about how boring this was.

In Hyrule market there weren't that many crowds since the matches didn't begin for a good few hours. Link took this time to show Saria around the market properly. Saria had been allowed out of the forest before but she very rarely wanted to, only for sage meetings and the party at the Temple of Time. Saria's eyes wandered around the market stopping to read different shop signs. She then spotted the Bombchu Bowling Alley. It looked very interesting with the bright multicoloured lights flashing above the door.

"Link what exactly is Bombchu Bowling?"

Link followed her gaze and remembered all the time he had been in that shop and had failed to win the prize. When he had won it was usually more bombchus or bombs that he didn't really want.

"That's when people throw a bombchu along the floor and try to make it dodge the objects in its pathto get it in the hole."

Saria made her way to the door and pushed it open Link closely followed.

Inside strange circus music was playing out of a tall pink jukebox. Saria was amazed by the shining pink walls and sparkling words all around the room. At the counter a thin blue haired woman of about twenty was sleeping on the counter.

The two approached the counter. The woman became aware of some customers and quickly sat up.

"Why hello there children would you like to play?"

Link pulled out some rupees handing them to the woman. A small flash of light that made Saria jump brought up the prize which was a teacake. The woman looked stunned then annoyed.

"Damn this machine it is always mixing up the prizes with my lunch. Hang on."

The woman dived under the counter and yelled at the thing that was controlling the prizes. The 'thing' sounded an awful lot like a monkey. Saria gave Link a weird look Link just shrugged not knowing what to say.

The woman reappeared behind the counter.

"Right, now that has been cleared up!" She yelled looking downwards, little squeaks could be heard from where she was looking. "Now the real prize should appear."

A shining gold rupee appeared where the teacake had been. The woman reached under the counter and pulled out a small bag of bombchus. She handed Link the bagthen fell back to sleep not even bothering to explain the rules.

Link put his hand in the bag carefullytaking out one of the bombchus.

It wriggled in his hand and began to flash. Link threw it in the direction of the flashing hole. It just missed the spike sliding along the floor and blasted the hole.

Link turned around to let Saria have a go. He saw her keeping her distance by the jukebox. Link put down the bag and went over to her.

"What's the matter Sar?"

"Um those things look really dangerous."

Link understood how she felt. The first time he had come here the bombchus had scared him though he didn't like to admit it.

"Don't worry, if you throw them in the right way they won't touch you." Link said reassuringly. He took her hand and pulled her over to the bag. He picked out another bomchu and handed it to Saria. The bomb began to sizzle. Link told her to just aim it past the spike and the baby chicken. Saria threw it down the lane, it span past the spike but smashed into the chicken causing a puff of smoke to blast through the air.

Six throws later they had reached the last hole. Link took his bombchu and hurled it down the lane. It missed the spike, the baby chicken and the big chicken. It looked like a winner until it turned and climbed up the wall exploding half way. Link dug out the last bombchuhanding it to Saria.

"Link maybe you should take the last shot."

"No that's ok I want you to take it." He insisted.

Saria lined the bomb up with the hole watching the movements of the moving objects. She let the bomb slide out of her hand and spin along the ground. It narrowly missed the spike, it whizzed past both the chickens and neatly blasted into the hole. A loud bell rang through the shop waking up the sleeping woman.

"Oh well done here is your prize." She took the prize out of the blue light and handed it to the pair. "Please tell your friends about us and come again." She waved as the two left the shop.

Back in the castle most of the guests had now arrived. Nabooru and two of her Gerudo friends were there, Darunia and some Gorons, Rauru fresh from watching his soaps and Malon and Talon who had brought a crate full of fresh Lon Lon milk.

Zelda kept wondering when Phillip and his father would arrive.

"Father they are late." She looked towards her father.

Just then the doors swung open and in walked the Duke Norando and Phillip. The Duke was a short chubby man with a bushy red beard and bushy hair to match. He wore a dark green cloak with golden buttons down the front. Phillip was the opposite of his father, he was quite tall with brown hair that was a similar style to Link's. He had deep brown eyes that sparkled under the lights of the chandeliers. He wore the same as his father but the buttons were red and not gold. The boy was about twelve years old.. The guards led them to their seats next to Zelda and King Harkinian. Zelda put on her prettiest smile which Phillip seemed to notice and smiled back.

Outside the castle Link and Saria hadn't realised how late they were. The two dashed through the giant black gates, up the path and into the entrance hall. The king was about to start the feast when two flushed looking people burst through the doors.

"Ah and here is the Hero of Time and the forest sage." The King explained to the Duke. The Duke smiled as the two hurried to their seats.

"As I was saying today we are gathered here to celebrate yet another victory over the King of Evil who was blasted away by his own rotten plans. Anyway enough of my talking, let the feast begin!" the King sat back down and began to converse with the Duke and King Zora.

In the middle of the table Ruto was eyeing all of the food. She summoned a guard to come to her.

"Could you tell me what that is?" Ruto pointed to a dark yellow meat. The guard said it was roasted Like Like. Ruto then pointed to most of the food on the table. Nabooru who was opposite her thought it was strange that she was a princess that had only ever eaten fish. Finally Ruto selected some mushy brown stuff. She hadn't asked what it was because the guard had hurried off before she could ask. Ruto picked up a spoon and dipped it in the mush, she brought the spoon to her lips and slowly put it in her mouth. Her face turned from white to green to purple as she tasted the mush in her mouth. Suddenly she spat it all out right at Nabooru's face. Nabooru was furious she grabbed Ruto's head and dunked it right into the brown mush. Two guards swiftly separated the two and took them outside to cool down. Ruto was fuming when the guard told her that the mush was mashed redead.

The Duke was quite entertained by all of this.

"Harkinian you do have a weird bunch of sages if I do say so myself, they are very entertaining." The Duke chuckled.

The King went red part from embarrassment part from anger. So far one sage and the Hero of Time had arrived late and then two more sages had a food fight. This was turning into a disaster.

King Zora was eating everything he could reach. Unfortunately he couldn't reach some baked octorock so he stretched as far as his stubby arm would go but he leaned so far forward that the cart beneath him rolled backwards causing the Zora to fall belly first crashing to the floor. The whole room shock which made Impa spill her drink of fresh berry juice all over her clothes. Impa stormed out of the hall in a rage to get some clean clothes.

At the far end of the table Rauru was boring Link, Saria, Malon and Talon to death with stories of his soaps. Malon was more interested in Link who she was one side of. She clung to his arm and whispered.

"Let's get out of here and go somewhere quiet."

Link pulled his arm away from Makon and put his arm around Saria.

"Sorry Malon I'm already taken."

Malon burst into floods of tears, Link was shocked at her reaction. She shoved her chair out and threw it over storming out of the hall whacking the guards that tried to stop her.

The King was so angry he hit his head against the table several times. He looked over to his daughter and noticed that her and Phillip seemed to be getting on very well, at least one thing was going right.

Darunia and his Gorons couldn't eat anything but rocks so the guards had to run out to the garden and dig up some with their bare hands because one of them had lost the key to the tool shed.

The guards brought a plate of rocks in for the Gorons. They took one look at the rocks and complained about how small they were. By this time the guard was getting very annoyed, he threw the plate at the wall and stormed through the doors as the plate made a mighty smashing sound sending pieces of china and rock flying all over the place.

Rauru who was eating a piece of bread didn't notice a piece of china slip into it un till…

"OW BLOODY DIN MY MOUTH IS BLEEDING!"

He screamed also running out of the hall to find some tissues.

Talon as usual had gotten tired and fallen asleep letting his head fall straight into a deku scrub pie.

As if things couldn't get any worse Zelda stood up and slapped Phillip hard in the face.

"I will not come under the table with you, you dirty pervert!"

Zelda ran out of the doors screaming for the guards to get out of her way.

The duke stood up and glared at the King.

"How dare you let your daughter talk to my boy like that!"

"She seemed to have a good reason!" The King shouted back.

The two men and Phillip chased each other angrily out of the room leaving a sleeping Talon, Link and Saria left at the table.

"Good pie." Link smiled.

Saria looked back at him.

"It is isn't it?" They burst out laughing as they got up to leave for the matches that began in an hour. As Link passed Talon he picked up an empty fruit basket and placed it on his head leaving him to his dreams.

Out in front of the castle the men were rolling on the grass trying to strangle each other yelling rude insults every few seconds.

In the courtyard Zelda was grabbing the roses and ripping them out of the ground to throw them in the moat.

In the castle bathroom Malon was balling her eyes out as she kicked the wall in her anger.

In another bathroom Rauru had stuffed a load of tissues in his bleeding mouth and was moaning with pain as he searched for a TV to catch up on his soaps.

Ruto and Nabooru were yelling at each other on the castle roof. The guards had let them get on with it and they had somehow got to the roof. The two had grabbed and slapped each other many times. Ruto grasped onto Nabooru's top and was trying to throw her down but Nabooru swung Ruto over her shoulder. The swing was a bit too strong and Ruto flew off the roof and landed on top of Zelda in the courtyard.

Darunia and the Gorons had left with Nabooru's friends and the guards were heading to the market pub.

Impa had calmed down and was heading to the front of the castle. As soon as she saw the fight she broke it up yelling about how childish this all was. The Duke and Phillip got into their carriage and left without a nice word.

Half an hour later everyone had calmed down and were making their way to the battle hall, it was time for the end of the first lot of battles until after the island challenge. Link was ready for a tough match.

* * *

A/N review nicely. 


	19. Who are you people?

A/N thanks for all the great reviews.

* * *

The battle hall was abuzz with chatter as the crowds took their seats in the stands. Saria pushed her way through the crowds and found a seat right at the front so she could have a good view of the battle.

Link was pacing back and fourth by the challenger benches. He was thinking of a battle strategy but he found it hard since he had never really seen Alfos in a battle. Link was so deep in his thoughts he didn't feel Saria tapping his shoulder. Link suddenly felt a hard jab in his back, he spun around to see Saria.

"Oh hey Sar sorry I didn't notice you there."

Saria gave him a concerned look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um well not really I'm just trying to figure out what kind of magic Alfos uses."

"Whatever he uses I'm sure you can handle it and even if you can't you've still got something he hasn't."

Link looked confused but soon found out as Saria put her arms around his neck and tenderly kissed him on the lips. Link quickly returned the kiss as the two went into their own world. The moment soon ended as the trumpets began to play as a footman made his way to the front.

"Hello again and welcome to the final lot of the first battles. The final battles will be held after the island challenge. Anyway today we shall see some more great battles! First to battle will be Link of the Kokiri against Alfos Red."

The crowds started to cheer as Alfos stepped into the square. Link gave Saria a last tight squeeze and also stepped into the square. Saria ran back to her seat as the noise died down.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

As soon as this was said Link summoned Din's fire. A blazing orange circle of flames swept around the square, Alfos swiftly used a spell to bring up a magical purple wall of light that blocked the flames. Link was stunned he had never seen a shield of pure light. Suddenly Alfos did something Link wasn't expecting. He threw the shield right for Link. Link didn't see the wall until it smashed into him causing him to stumble over. Link quickly leapt up he looked at his shoulder and noticed a small red patch forming under his tunic. Before Link could move a blast of purple energy shot into his other shoulder making him collapse to the floor in pain. Alfos approached Link and towered over him ready to finish him with one final blast.

Link quickly summoned Nayru's love just as another blast flew to his head. The blast bounced off the blue shieldsmacking Alfos in the face. Alfos grabbed his face in pain as he fell to the ground. Link struggled to his feet and expected to see Alfos laying on the floor. However there was no sign of him anywhere. Link scanned the square carefully examining every area to see if there were any shadows or slight movements.

Suddenly a mighty blast flew down from above Link crashing into the top of his head sending him cashing face first to the floor. The world spun in Link's eyes as he drifted into an unconscious sleep.

"The winner is Alfos Red!"

Hours passed and soon it was evening. Link opened his eyes to find that he was in the Temple of Time lying on a soft bed which probably belonged to Rauru. Voices could be heard arguing in the distance.

"I can't believe he lost to that freak. First he goes and beats me then he beats Link and he doesn't even say a word to anyone."

Ruto said as she paced back and fourth behind Rauru's new sofa which was set up in front of the alter where a small TV was leaning actually on the alter.

Rauru sighed and turned on the TV.

"What's done is done Ruto Alfos won fair and square so please stop moaning. I know he beat you and that is why you are mostly angry not because he beat Link."

Ruto stopped pacing and glared at Rauru who was now flicking through the channels looking for his favourite soap.

"No I am angry because that guy is a weird freak who won't even show his fans his face!"

Rauru began to chuckle.

"Well maybe you should take a leaf out of his book and wear one of those hoods yourself then we would all have the pleasure of not seeing your sad excuse for that thing you call a face everyday."

Ruto went red on the spot, she flung herself over the couch and took the TV and threw it at the wall smashing the whole thing into pieces.

"No not my TV now I'll never know if Shelly comes out of her coma!"

"If you don't shut up I'll put you in a coma old man!"

Rauru grabbed Ruto and held her in a headlock screaming bloody murder in her ears.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?"

Rauru and Ruto let go of each other and turned around to see Saria standing by the door with an annoyed look on her face.

Rauru fell back onto the sofa and Ruto mumbled something about old men that should have been in their graves at least 50 years ago.

At the sound of Saria's voice Link tried to sit up but was finding that his back and head were aching with a burning pain. Saria came over and sat next to him a bright smile reappearing on her face. Link managed to sit up and looked around with a scared expression which was very unusual for him. Saria took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Link gave a weak smile then he shocked everyone.

"Uh hello you all seem very nice but who are you people?"

Saria looked stunned, the blast had given Link amnesia.

* * *

A/N This is starting to sound like one of Rauru's soaps. Review. 


	20. Who am I?

A/N Who is Alfos Red? Will Link ever get his memory back? Will Shelly come out of her coma? (Who cares about her?)

* * *

Ruto and Rauru hurried over to where Link was sitting. Link smiled and held out his hand to greet them.

"Hello and who are you two?"

Ruto blinked in wonder and then introduced herself as Princess Ruto Zora. Rauru shook Link's hand and said he was Rauru the sage of light.

Ruto and Rauru exchanged confused glances and then turned to Saria. Link also turned to her and asked who she was. Instead of answering she got up and ran out of the door tears streaming down her face.

Link asked what he had said, Rauru sat next to him putting his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Don't you know who you are?"

Link shook his head which caused him to grab it in pain. Ruto also sat down looking confused and scared at the same time. Rauru began to tell Link of all the adventures he had and who his friends were and where he lived.

A good few hours later Rauru had just finished explaining the battles in the tournament. Link was fascinated at the fact that he was destined to protect Hyrule along with the seven sages. Link looked up at Rauru.

"So why was Saria so upset?"

At this Ruto entered the conversation. Even though it hurt her still to say it and since she had a boyfriend she still managed to get the words out.

"She loves you more than anyone in Hyrule Link and when you didn't even know her I guess it hit her quite bad."

Link stared down at his blankets feeling angry that he had hurt someone who he didn't know but she obviously loved him a lot. Link felt the tears forming in his eyes. Rauru knew how Link was feeling.

"Link would you like me to go and fetch Saria here to see you?"

Link perked up at the idea as Rauru got up to go and look in the forest.

Rauru warped to Link's house and carefully climbed down the small wooden ladder. As he came to the last few steps the ladder gave way and Rauru was sent butt first to the floor.

"Ow my poor behind." He moaned as he lifted himself up and headed for the Lost Woods trying to dodge Kokiri who were walking outside.

The old sage found his way easily through the woods by using his magic light beam to guide him to the Forest Temple. As Rauru had expected there was no music sailing through the air, just gloomy silence, even the sprites weren't dancing as they usually did. Rauru entered the Sacred Forest Meadow and heard quiet sobs. He finally arrived only to see a sobbing Saria huddled up on the old rotting tree stump where she used to play her ocarina.

Rauru came up behind herplacing a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't be upset Saria it doesn't suit you."

Saria rubbed her red eyes and looked up to see Rauru smiling down at her. She thought how strange he was, sometimes he could be as wise as the Great Deku Tree and other times he could act as dumb and funny as one of those pathetic stalfos that rode unicycles. Her mind then drifted back to Link.

Rauru knelt down beside the stump and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Rauru Link doesn't know who he is anymore what are we going to do? What am I going to do without him?" Saria started to cry into Rauru's shoulder. He told her how he had explained to Link about his past and who he is meant to be and that Link wanted to see her.

Eventually Rauru persuaded Saria to come to the Temple of Time.

Link had been talking to Ruto for a while about odd things like places in Hyrule and stuff like that.

Link brightened up as he saw Saria coming towards him. He struggled but managed to stand up. Link slowly walked towards Saria as he was close enough to touch her he wrapped his arms lightly around her. Saria returned the hug, she didn't know what to think of this it was Link but also it wasn't him it was like someone she had just met.

As Link held her close he felt a strange but comfortable warmth flow through his body it felt somehow familiar and it made him feel so happy.

Saria pulled away and sat on the bed, Link slowly made his way to sit next to her. Rauru sat on his leather couch with cream covers and used some magic to fix his smashed TV. Ruto said her goodbyes and headed off for a picnic with Mido in the forest.

There was an awkward silence between Link and Saria then Link whispered.

"I'm so sorry."

Saria turned to face him wondering what he was on about.

"I'm sorry for all of this. From what Rauru told me about the battle I think that if I had been more careful none of this would have happened." Link quietly finished with small tears trickling down his face.

He then felt a warm hand gently rub his tears away, he looked up to see Saria smiling back at him and again he felt so happy and peaceful.

Rauru leaned his head over the back of the couch and suggested that they go home especially Saria who looked ready to fall asleep on the spot.

Saria jumped up closely followed by Link who was feeling a little stronger. Saria took Link's arm and led him to the Triforce symbol where she pulled out her ocarina and played The Minuet of the Forest. The soft calm notes hummed through the temple as a bright green light surrounded Link and Saria and soon they were standing in the Sacred Forest Meadow.

Link looked around with amazement at the huge vine covered temple surrounded by a wall of tall trees. Link came out of his daze and followed Saria who was heading down the long set of stone grey stairs. Link linked arms with her and they found their way through the woodsback into the village.

Ruto and Mido were lounging by the pond enjoying a small picnic. Mido wanted to treat Ruto because he had missed all of her matches due to the fact that he needed to select a new leader to take over the village after he left.

Saria showed Link around the village getting weird looks from people who overheard what she was telling Link. Saria ignored them and dragged Link all around until they came to his house. Saria realised it might be hard for Link to climb his ladder since his back was hurt pretty bad. She suggested that he sleep in her house and she would sleep in his. Link gladly agreed.

"Thank you Saria I know why you are my girlfriend."

Saria went slightly red as she led him to her house.

"It's no problem oh and you usually call me Sar for short."

Link thanked her again and opened the door.

"Thanks again Sar." He waved and went in straight to bed to rest up.

Saria sighed and decided to go play her ocarina which she hadn't done in a while.

It didn't take her long to get back to the meadow. She sat on the old stump and took out her small light brown ocarina and began to play the song that all of the forest spirits danced to. The bouncy melody sailed through the trees waking up small scrubs and skullkids who began to play the song on their flutes.

Back in Saria's house Link sat on the bed as his eyes wandered around the small room. The circular white rug, the small table and the huge pots in the corner, they all seemed familiar. Link lay back on the bed and closed his tired eyes.

Saria was getting fed up of playing, she put down her instrument but the song still carried on deep in the woods. Suddenly the sprites disappeared, Saria sensed there was something wrong as a huge razor blade flew through the air. Luckily Saria had sensed the blade and ducked behind the log just as a massive moblin carrying a blade and a mace entered the meadow.

* * *

A/N Please review or a mad moblin will find you. 


	21. I just knew

A/N Woohoo I have over 30 reviews I never thought I would have so much. Thank you.

* * *

The moblin roared in anger as it sent its mace smashing to the ground causing it to shake sending the sprites tumbling through the air. Saria leaped out from behind the stump yelling at the moblin to leave the poor things alone. The moblin turned its attention to her and raised its mace again.

"POWER OF THE FOREST!"

A green orb shot at the moblin but the monster whacked it with the mace and sent it back at Saria. The orb slammed into the small girlsending her crashing into the back wall. The moblin slowly came closer ready to finish her off.

Link couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried it just wouldn't come. He had a bad feeling inside of him like something terrible was happening. He slid out of the bed and struggled outside. It was now early evening and the sun was sinking behind the trees. Link looked in the direction of the Lost Woods it was from there that he was getting the bad feeling. It was the feeling that he needed to do something to help someone but with what?

Link then remembered the story Rauru told him about how he was quite skilled with a sword and owned his very own. Link approached his ladder and forced himself to climb it. His back still hurt but not as much. Link pulled himself up onto his balcony and hurried into his house.

Even though he didn't know where anything was somehow he knew where to find his sword it was like the sword guided him to it. He strapped the small but sharp blade to his back and took out the shinning blue Hylian shield that was underneath the sword. He clipped the shield on top of the sword and headed for the Lost Woods.

Every step Link took he became faster and faster until he was running like he had never ranbefore. The pain was slowly fading from his body giving him new hope. Link dashed through the trees kicking deku babas and scrubs out of his path only one thing was going through his mind. Saria was in trouble.

Soon Link arrived in the meadow. The first thing he saw was an unconscious Saria laying in front of a massive moblin swinging a mace getting ready to throw it at her. If that mace hit Saria it would surely kill her. There was no way Link would let that happen he ran right at the moblin's back and did aflying kick making the moblin stumble and turn angrily around. The moblin took out its blade and swung it at Link. Link quickly grabbed his shieldblocking the attack. He took his sword and slashed at the moblin who flung its blade at Link's shield knocking it out of his hands. Nowhe had to relay on his sword. He jumped at the beast whacking it in the head with his sword. The moblin slammed its mace to the floor causing another earthquake but that wouldn't stop Link. His sword began to glow first a light blue then a deep orange. The moblin raised its mace and flung it at Link just as he sent a mighty spin attack at the moblin. The magic slammed into the moblin and made it disappear but the shake of the mace made Link fly head first into a wall causing him to black out.

Hours later Link opened his eyes. The meadow was dark and silent no sprites were dancing and no song was flowing through the air. Link pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. Everything was normal, the Forest Temple was there, the old tree stump and Saria laying by the wall. Link suddenly realised that wasn't normal and also that he had known all of the things about the meadow. He rushed over and knelt down by Saria.

He gently stroked her pale face leaning downhe placed a kiss on her cheek. Saria slowly stirred and her wide eyes flickered open. A bright smile appearing on her face.

"Link how did you know?"

Link helped her to sit up and held her close to him wrapping his arms lovingly around her.

"I just knew. I knew you needed me." Link smiled down at her as she leaned against him.

"Than you Link you saved my life. But why and how could a moblin get through the magic barrier that the Deku sprout created?"

Link didn't know that himself but he did know that something good came out of this.

"I think I got my memory back after I hit the wall."

Saria felt so relieved at that last sentence, she had thought Link would never get his memories back.

For the rest of the night the two just sat happily in each others arms listening to the sounds of the forest and the gentle breeze blowing from Gerudo Valley. Soon the sun slowly rose over the trees waking up the forest spirits who started to softly play Saria's song in amongst the trees.

Link and Saria made their way back to the village where they were greeted by anxious Kokiris. The Kokiris explained that a figure in a dark cloak burst through the magic barrier and cast a spell on the Deku sprout causing it to drift into unconsciousness.

Link now knew why that moblin was sent so it would distract him and Saria so that rotten Alfos could curse the Deku sprout. But now the Kokiri weren't safe, any monster could enter the village without being stopped.

All the Kokiri were panicking and running around searching for any useful weapons they could use.

Saria was thinking the same as Link about the cloaked figure it must have been Alfos Red but they had no proof.

Lori rushed out of his house carrying a bundle of deku sticks and a bag of deku nuts at his side. He pushed his way to the middle of the crowd.

"Ok people I know we have a crisis here but please remain calm. Now we can not stay in this village so I have come to the decision that we should hide in the Sacred Forest Meadow and since Mido is not here at the moment my word is final."

Saria gave Link a look that said "Should I say something?"

Link nodded.

"Listen you can't stay in the meadow it's too dangerous."

Lori pushed some more Kokiris asideto stand in front of Saria. Since becoming a Hylian Saruia had grown about half an inch so Lori had a hard time looking down his nose at her like he did to loads of others still he managed to look important.

"Listen Saria you may have some influences over these Kokiris but I am the one in charge here and you can't tell me what is best for my people. After all you don't really belong here anymore."

Saria was burning with anger at those last words she really wanted to slap him but Link lunged forward and gave Lori a thump in the nose.

"Take that back you sad excuse for a person!" Link yelled as he pushed Lori to the floor. "For a Kokiri you mightget ten out of ten but for a person I wouldn't even give you a minus number." Link was seething with anger at what that little dweeb had said. "Saria is twice the Kokiri you could ever be. For Nayru's sake she's the Forest Sage she has more authority than you could ever dream of having. So if you EVER say stuff like that to her again I'll give you more than a bloody nose!"

Lori struggled to stand up with his hand covering his gushing nose.

"Well well well I thought I would never see the day when little Mr No Fairy would fight back but I guess I was wrong which doesn't happen often."

It was Saria's turn to defend Link.

"Link did have a fairy for a while and if you hadn't noticed Link has always been taller than you. Oh and if you want to go to the meadow be my guests because firstly it will take you ages to find it, secondly it is very easy for monsters to get there as well as here and lastly I couldn't care less if a moblin came to the meadow and smashed you into the ground."

The Kokiris gasped, Saria had never ever spoken that horribly to anyone. Saria linked arms with Link and they both exited the forest to go back to the battle hall for news of the next challenge.

On the bridge to the exit Saria stopped Link and hugged him tightly kissing him lovingly. Link smiled at this as he put his arm around her shoulders and they left the forest for the last time for a while.

* * *

A/N My moblin is under control for now but be warned if there are no more reviews he will be let lose. 


	22. The Locket

A/N Thanks to those who gave nice reviews.

* * *

A small crowd of about twenty people sat in the battle hall. They were waiting for the rules of the next part of the tournament which would take place the next day.

Ruto who was closely followed by Mido as they ran into the roomslumped onto the front bench.

At the far end of the room sitting in a shadowy corner Alfos was sat with his cloak pulled tightly around him.

Link was dragging Saria through the market. Saria kept stopping to look at most of the stalls so it was slowing them down. Saria managed to lose Link and walked over to one stall that stood out from the rest. It was neatly decorated with shining beads hanging down from its roof. On the actual stall there were many pieces of sparkling jewellery. Necklaces, bracelets and other little things glimmered in the sunlight. But there was one thing that caught Saria's eyes. It was a bright golden oval shaped locket with a golden chain to match, it seemed to call out to her soul.However it also had a lovely price of 250 rupees.

Link had finally spotted Saria by the jewellery stall. Link crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He noticed she was looking at a bright golden locket which stood out to the customer. Link took a glance at the price and knew why Saria looked so sad.

Saria turned around and apologized for making him wait for her. She wriggled out of his arms and headed for the castle.

"I wonder what the island will be like." Saria said to Link but then she realised Link wasn't following her. She looked back to see a flustered Link running along the path.

"Sorry about that Sar Iuh got knocked over by err that old man who wears a blue cloak and has a long grey beard."

Saria thought that was unbelievable.

"That old guy knocked you over? He looks like he can't even stand properly let alone push anyone over."

Link pushed the subject aside and the two entered the castle to go into the hall.

King Harkinian strode into the hall to explain about the challenge in person. He walked to the front of the room and stood on a bench so everyone could hear.

"This will be the hardest challenge of all. It will test your knowledge of monsters and how well you can work as a team. You see each contender may choose a partner and even if the other person is in the tournament you may still work together. People from outside the tournament may also come to the island if they are chosen to be someone's partner.

The King stopped at that and got off the bench to give everyone time to pick a partner.

Link immediately grabbed Saria making her fall against him accidentally.He caught her in his sturdy arms and they both got up to get a form from the King about what they would need for the island.

The King frowned as they approached him.

"I see you two were not late this time." His frown turned into a smile as the pair looked quite scared. "No need to look so worried I was only joking." The king chuckled as he handed each of them a form.

Ruto linked arms with Midowho willingly agreed to be her partner. Zelda and Darunia decided to team up since they didn't know anyone else.

Alfos stayed where he was not caring who he worked with for whoever it was wouldn't be needed because he thought his magic was the strongest of all.

Link and Saria sat closely together on the benches. Link had his arm around Saria's waist as she leaned back against him. Both of them were busily reading the rules.

1. You will have two days in which to reach the goal. The first team to the goal will earn 50 points if they are in the tournament.

2. All types of magic is allowed

3. All types of weapons are allowed.

4. You must only pack one flask of water. There will be stops throughout the island that will supply food and drinks for you.

5. No camping equipment is allowed. You must make your own bedding.

6. Special staff will always be about the island so if you feel you can't continue please blow on the provided whistles.

Link took a small silver whistle out of the packet and put it around his neck.

The king was now checking to see if everyone had a partner. He noticed Alfos all alone and asked one of his guards to be his partner. The guard went over and told Alfos about this. Alfos just grunted and continued to stare at the wall.

The King told everyone that was it for the day and they should come back tomorrow morning ready to board the boat for the island.

Saria, Link, Ruto and Mido headed back to the market for the afternoon.

Ruto pulled out a massive bag full of rupeesheading for the jewellery stall. Ruto had also seen the golden locket and was planning on buying it. She arrived at the stall and was shocked to see that the locket had been bought. Saria followed behind her and was also shocked to see it gone. Ruto was furious she had really wanted that locket so she could show how rich she was.

Saria thought that whoever bought it must be quite wealthy to effort such a thing. To calm herself down Ruto bought three silver necklaces and a sapphire ring. Ruto made sure Saria saw how many rupees she had by 'accidentally' dropping the rupees right in front of her face. Saria just walked off without a word.

Link was wandering about by the fountain, he saw Saria and ran to take her to sit by on the fountain wall.

"Sar you know when I said I got knocked down by some old guy?"

Saria nodded.

"Well that wasn't exactly the truth." As he said this Link took out a small carefully wrapped parcel.

"This is for being the best friend and girlfriend any one could ever ask for." Link beamed passing a confused Saria the package, she slowly unwrapped it to reveal…

"Oh Link how in Hyrule could youafford this?" Asked Saria as she held up the one and only golden locket.

"Well I saw you looking at it and then I saw the price and realised what's 250 rupees compared to you?"

Saria was speechless no one had ever bought her something so expensive as long as she could remember.

"I love it thank you so much." She smiled hugging Link tightly. Saria opened the locket and had a second surprise. There was a picture (yes I know they don't have cameras but so what.) of her and Link in the year they first met. They were sitting on the ledge near the patch of grass by the pond. The two had their arms round each other and Link was making a peace sign with his free hand.

Link explained how he had always carried pictures of his closest friends when he was on his adventures so he wouldn't forget them. But now he didn't need the one of him and Saria because he had the real thing.

Ruto and Mido were getting bored at looking at the stalls so they went to sit by the other two. Ruto gasped when she saw the locket around Saria's neck.

"How and where did you get that?" Ruto moaned.

"From the best boyfriend in Hyrule. Why, are you jealous Ruto?" Saria grinned making Ruto stumble over her words.

"Uh umm no." She gave Mido a glare that said "you had better buy me an even better present than that locket" look. Mido moved away in fear.

Soon the sun sank beneath the mountains and the stall owners shut up their stalls. Ruto and Mido left the market and decided to stay in Zora's Domain.

A cold breeze blew through the market blowing empty packets and cans. Link held Saria close to keep her warm. Neither of them really wanted to return to the forest that night the Kokiri would probably give them hell.

"Link do you know anywhere we can stay tonight?"

Link looked around the market the only place there was the Temple of Time. He didn't want to listen to Rauru yelling at the TV every ten minutes but Saria did look tired and it would be warmer than outside.

Link and Saria entered the temple to see Rauru laying on the couch eating biscuits enjoying yet another episode of Eastbeginners.

"Oh Shelly I knew you would be alright." Rauru sobbed into a tissue.

Rauru was quite happy to let them stay. He cleared a big mat and he said he wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch.

"Sleep well, tomorrow you will need all the strength you can get." Rauru whispered as he turned the TV down.

* * *

A/N Please review kindly. 


	23. A storm at sea

The next morning large grey storm clouds filled the now light grey sky. A great wind picked up and whirled through the land. Small showers of gentle rain turned into strong downpours.

The market was empty, no people or stalls were open because the rain was so heavy. Link peeked out of the door to the Temple of Time and gasped at how windy it was. He shoved the door closed and returned to the main room.

Rauru was busily opening packets of biscuits and other sugary snacks for breakfast. Saria sat on the couch shivering now and again from the cold. The temple didn't have heating so it was usually freezing. Link went over to the couch and pulled Saria close to him so they could both keep warm.

"No wonder Rauru doesn't feel this cold look at the things he eats all the time." Saria whispered into Link's ear.

Link snorted making Rauru look up from his packet opening. Link quickly stopped grinning as Rauru picked up a knife to cut the packets. Rauru sliced at a packet of popcorn so hard that the bag burst sending pieces all over the place.

"Oh no that was my last packet of popcorn!" Rauru wailed as he got down on the floor picking up loose pieces of corn.

The other two burst out laughing at Rauru as he crawled on the floor searching for stray popcorn.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready to leave for the boat?" Rauru growled.

They stopped laughing and went to get their things. Saria picked up her locket and put it around her neck. The locket sparkled in the morning light attracting Rauru's attention. He waddled over to Saria and asked to take a look at the locket. The old sage held the shining locket turning it in his chubby hand. He had a strange look on his face.

"_No this can't be the same locket it just can't be."_ Rauru thought to himself.

You ok Rauru?" Link asked coming over near him. Rauru woke up from his thinking and put on a smile.

"Yes. Yes of course. That locket is one of a kind take good care of it." He then returned to opening packets of sickly foods.

Both Saria and Link stared at the old man wondering what he was on about.

Down by Hyrule docks which were behind the castle, Ruto had a massive hiking bag strapped to her back. As she made her way onto the ramp that entered the ship she was stopped by a guard.

"I'm sorry Princess Ruto but no more than a few items are allowed, this big sack is against the rules."

Ruto put on her sweetest smile. "But a girl needs her makeup (Yeah and she needs a truck load.) how will I live without it?"

The guard grabbed the sack from her and threw it to another guard who took it into the castle. Ruto kicked the guard and stormed onto the ship.

Link and Saria hurried onto the peer and into the boat. In the main room it was like a lounge. It had a light brown carpet withsoft creamchairs and cream curtains to match. It looked a very comfy room. There was a second door that led up some metal stairs which went up onto the deck if anyone wanted some air. The ship itsself was only a small white vessel that could carry around 25 people.

Ruto was lounging on a big comfy seat staring out of a window. The rain was still shooting down and the wind rocked the boat slightly. Ruto didn't mind the rain she really enjoyed it but it would not be good if the ship toppled over.

Mido clambered onto the seat next to Ruto who was still gazing out of the window. Link and Saria sat as usual, Link had his arms tightly around Saria who leaned against his chest. As soon as Ruto saw this she demanded that her and Mido should get closer. Mido did like Ruto a lot but he couldn't always treat her like Link treated Saria, it just wasn't him. Mido made a quick excuse of needing some fresh air so he could escape Ruto's angry glares.

Alfos Red entered the lounge and received weird stares from some people. He walked over to an empty chair in the corner and sat silently.

Soon the ship was floating slowly over the waves. The weather was not helping as it rocked and shook the ship causing Ruto togroan even more. Lightning began to crack and thunder boomed as the ship sailed further into the ocean. The captain was worried that they would get caught in the storm.

Link had also noticed the rough storm approaching. He hoped the ship was strong enough to pull through. Link then looked down at Saria who was holding him tightly, he wished Ruto had never come into the Forest Temple and practically made Saria join this stupid tournament so then she wouldn't be on this ship in a dangerous storm, she would be safe at home.

Darunia was cowering by a wall hoping to the goddesses this storm would end. Zelda was sat with two guards on either side of her in case anything should happen. Impa had offered to look after the princess herself but Zelda liked to be independent.

In the captain's cabin an argument had started between the captain and his first mate.

"We can't go any further captain the storm is too rough, the ship won't hold!" The first mate yelled at the stubborn captain.

"Don't tell me how to run this ship, we are going ahead and we will reach the island. The King is counting on us."

"The King will be counting how many graves he will have to dig if the storm hits us."

The captain whacked his friend over the head and ordered him to get lost.

Ruto had a serious expression drawn on her face. She could sense the change of the waters, she knew the storm would hit any second and if it did they may not survive. Ruto jumped up and headed for the door that led off the ship. Though she didn't show it she was very scared and wanted to go home back to Zora's Domain where she could hide from the storm. Ruto thought that if she could get off the ship right now she would be able to swim back to shore. The Zora didn't care about the challenge, she just had to get out of the ship. Ruto grabbed the door handle but was pulled away by some guards who demanded for her to stay calm and not to tryto do silly things.

Saria was leaning by a window when suddenly she got a shock as the ship tipped sending Link tumbling into her making them both slidebumpily into the wall. Ruto flew off her seat and crashed into a table. The two guards by Zelda held her tightly as the ship tipped upside down in the great wind fighting in the storm.

The captain struggled for the exit, untied the lifeboat and hopped in a lifeboat leaving the ship to get to the island on its own. He had realised his friend was right and he didn't want to be one of the ones who would never see another day. The King would probably kill him anyway but he would rather die in a warm room than drown slowly. His friend jumped in after him and one more figure who wasn't seen due to the mists closing around the ship.

Link had closed his eyes as the ship had toppled over and as he opened them he had a surprise. The ship was upside down, now water was leaking slowly in through the roof which was now the floor. The first thing he heard was Ruto's wailing. But she wasn't moaning she was really crying. Then it hit Link like a slap in the face. Mido had been standing on the upper deck when the boat had tipped and if Link knew Mido he would not have been able to survive in the water.

Thinking about Mido made Link think about Saria. He chucked all of the pillows out of the way to find his friend. He hugged her so tight she had to pull away. As she did this she noticed tears in Link's eyes.

"Link are you ok?" She asked looking really concerned. Because she had been buried under so many pillows she had not heard Ruto's sobs.

"I think Mido has..has drowned." Link blurted out controlling his emotions. He didn't know what to feel, the boy who had picked on him and made him feel like a loser for so long might be dead and he didn't know how to react.

Saria was speechless. The boy that had used to always follow her around begging her to love him and the boy that had picked on her best friend could be dead. She couldn't believe it.

Link pushed Mido out of his headto concentrate on the task at hand. The ship was slowly filling with water and if they didn't get out theywould alldrown. Link grabbed Saria's hand and started to search for the exit. The guards jumped up and began to move chairs and tables out of the way so they could help find the door. It was hard to find because the ship had turned over but eventually they found it. Link shoved it open letting a cool breeze drift in. Luckily the storm had died down and only a thin fog was left.

Link reached out and grasped onto the roof, he gave himself a big pull up and crawled onto it. He stared across the ocean and could see the outline of the island through the mist. The only thing needed now was some sort of raft to get there.

"Do you see anything Link?" Saria called from the door. Link leaned over the edge of the roof and explained that he saw the island not too far away but they would need some rafts. Saria turned back into the room. She noticed the tables were made of wood so they might float.

The guards used their blades to cut the legs off the tables and soon enough they had five rafts that would hold about four people each. Zelda, two guards and Darunia got on the first raft and using a table leg for an ore they paddled through the now calm sea. The others followed until there was one table top left. Saria, Ruto and Link were the last on the boat.

Saria looked over the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Link swung from the roof into the room to see Saria staring at the corner.

"Link wasn't Alfos Red in a corner?"

Link thought for a moment then remembered Alfos had come into the room and sat in a corner but now he was gone.

"I don't know Sar maybe he used magic or something. Anyway we had better get off this boat quick or we won't be here either."

Link looked over at a distressed Ruto who was sitting in a puddle of water glaring at her reflection.

"Come on Ruto Mido might not even be dead."

Ruto turned her stare to Link who was standing over her.

"Oh you really think that do you? I didn't think you were that stupid!" Ruto snapped as she got to her feet and jumped on the table top.

Saria and Link looked at each other and shrugged as they pushed the table into the water and got on. Link pushed a table leg through the water moving the table slowly through the waves.

Meanwhile while the contestants were escaping the boat the lifeboat carrying three figures sailed in the direction of Hyrule.

The third figure was Alfos Red. He had jumped in just as the boat was taking off.

"_Those fools have no idea what I am about to do." _Alfos sniggered to himself.

Suddenly he shot two purple energy blasts into the other twolaughing as he heard them scream with pain. He then used his magic to turn the boat around and head to the island.

As Alfos was travelling back past the toppled boat he saw something green in the water. It looked like someone drowning.

"_There is that stupid fool who hangs around that fish princess."_ Alfos grumbled in his head. _"I will spare his life for now, he may be useful later."_ Alfos reached a bony arm into the water and grasped Mido's collar and dropped the small boy roughly into the boat. When he arrived on the now sunny island Alfos dropped Mido on the sand and just walked off to wait for his pathetic partner.

After sailing for a good 15 minutes the group reached the island.

It was a small island with a large volcano in the centre surrounded by a dark forest full of monsters and caves.

The group was led along the beach by the tour guide who had been asked by the King to help the contestants. Out of nowhere Ruto got the biggest shock.

"MIDO!" she yelled running towards the stunned boy as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Ruto dived on him hugging him for her life. Mido explained that the last thing he had seen was the deep grey water taking him under and then he was laying on this beach.

Soon the guide stopped the group and began to explain the rules.

"Ok people the challenge is to reach the top of that volcano in the centre. On your way you will encounter a few hardships that will slow you down. Remember if you think you can't go on please blow your whistle and one of our trained staff will get you back here but if you blow a whistle you are out of the challenge. The first pair to reach the flag on the volcano will win 50 points if they are in the tournament. It should take you about two days from now to reach the top."

The guide then led the group around the island placing each pair in a different place so they all wouldn't start in the same place.

A loud bang was heard and the challenge began.

* * *

A/N thanks for the reviews. And Devin I am going to make them 15 but that will be in a sequal because this story is a bit long. 


	24. Island adventure

A loud bang was heard and the race began.

Link unsheathed his Kokiri sword as he and Saria wandered into the tall trees. The atmosphere was still and quiet not a sound could be heard apart from the waves of the sea in the background. Suddenly a pack of wolfos leaped out of the trees and surrounded the pair.

With Link's sword and Saria's sage powers the pack of wolfos was soon down to one. The last wolfos lunged towards Saria who was the closest, Link dived in the way with his Hylian shield raised. The wolfos crashed into the shield and fell to the floor. Link ran at the monster and slashed it to bits.

Ruto pulled Mido along by the arm not daring to let go in case he wandered off again. They had been walking through bushes and trees for a while when they came across a large pit which had a deep purple mist in the middle of it. Mido slowly walked to the edge and peered into the mist.

"It looks like a bottomless pit." He stated. He looked up to expect to see Ruto but she had found a thin white string of something going across the pit. The Zora was carefully crawling along it.

"Come on Mido this is the quickest way over this pit!" Ruto yelled from the centre of the string.

Mido eyed the rope and looked to the end of it. He got a big surprise because the string was actually attached to a small Gohma web which was carrying a Gohma.

"Ruto don't go any further it's not safe!" Mido shouted worriedly.

Ruto turned her head to reply, as she did she heard a low growl. Ruto slowly faced the front only to come face to face with an angry Gohma. Ruto let out a piercing scream that angered the monster even more.

"Sar did you just hear something like a scream?" Link asked as they continued to travel through the trees.

"Umm yeah I did but it was probably an animal or someone's whistle." Saria quietly replied.

Link looked over at Saria and noticed she didn't seem very happy. He went over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"You want to go home?" Link asked softly. He dug in his pocket and took out the small silver whistle, he was about to blow it when Saria reached up and gently pulled the whistle away from Link

"No no don't do that it would ruin your chance of gaining 50 points." Saria said holding the whistle in her hand.

"If it made you happier it would be worth it." Link smiled down at her.

"You're so sweet." Saria beamed up at him then before they knew it the two were deep in a passionate kiss.

"AAARRGGHHH!" Ruto screamed as Gohma lunged for her. Mido picked up some pebbles and hurled them for the spider.

"Blow the whistle Ruto you have to!" Mido yelled.

"Never! I will never give up!" Ruto screamed.She was now hanging on for her life, one more hit and she would be off. Mido frantically searched for a bigger thing to throw. Beforehe could grab something Alfos Red appeared on the opposite side of the pit. Alfos shot a purple ball at the spider and it instantly vanished. Then the cloaked magician warped to the other side of the pit reappearing in a purple light.

Mido was stunned at this show of magic and was even more shocked when the things around him including Ruto froze. Allfos moved slowly towards Mido and spoke in an eerie low voice.

"You are going to help me boy."

Mido jumped backwards as Alfos loomed over him.

"I'd never help you, you grim reaper wanna be." Mido whimpered.

Alfos stopped and began to laugh evilly.

"Oh I think you will." Alfos shot a red ball at Mido.The boyturned a bright blood red and then he looked at Alfos.

"Master what is your wish?" Mido's eyes gleamed a dark red.

Alfos placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and took out a small dagger giving it to Mido.

"I want you to get rid of the two that have caused you the most grief in your life."

A large grin formed on Mido's face as he held the dagger tightly in his hand. He nodded and Alfos warped him to the right spot. Alfos then unfroze time except for Ruto. He couldn't have anyone ruining his plans.

Link and Saria continued to trek through the tall trees holding hands so they wouldn't lose each other. Suddenly a rustling sound came from in front of them. Link quickly pulled out his sword and shield. But he soon put them down as they saw who it was.

"Oh it's only Mido." Saria sighed.

Link looked down at the dagger Mido was holding and raised his sword again. Saria also noticed a change about Mido, his eyes were glowing a deep red, he looked ready to kill someone.

Mido lunged forward crashing into Link's raised shield. Mido jumped up and held his dagger in the air. The dagger started to flash black as it let out a massive energy blast.

Link dived into the nearby trees as Saria dived the other way. Link rushed back to where Mido was and found he had disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. But before Link had time to think about Mido…

"LINK HELP!"

Link ran through the trees to find an enormous hole.

"Sar where are you?" Link asked looking around the hole.

"Down here." Saria replied. Link leaned over the edge to see Saria hanging onto a loose branch which would snap any second.

Link was thinking what to do when Alfos Red appeared followed by Mido. Link who had his back turned didn't see them until they shoved him off the edge. Link swiftly took out his longshot and grabbed onto a protruding ledge. Alfos sent a black blast at the branch Saria was clinging to and it snapped with a loud crack.

Alfos couldn't see the ledge Link was on and as Saria fell to her death Link managed to reach out and pull her to him. Back at the top Alfos let out another evil cackle thinking he had killed the both of them. He summoned Mido and the two of them left.

Link held Saria close to him not daring to move in case the ledge gave way. Link could sense that Saria was quite shaken by that fall, he was himself even though he was used to falling off ledges from his adventures. They were stuck.

Zelda and Darunia had also been going through the trees for ages. Soon they came to a clearing with the large hole. Darunia peered over the edge and whistled at the size of the drop. Link heard the whistle and had never been so relieved to see Darunia in his life.

"Hey Darunia brother help us out could you?" Link yelled. Darunia looked a little scared, he could hear Link but not see him. Zelda had also heard the shout.

"Darunia I think they are in the hole." Zelda made Darunia hold her ankles and lift her down so she could get a better look. Luckily Zelda had pink shorts on so her dress wouldn't go up. Darunia carefully lowered the princess down and she was just able to see them.

"Hang on guys I think I have a rope." Zelda explained as she tugged off the rope around her waist and lowered it down. Darunia pulled Zelda back up so she could tie the rope tightly around a tree.

Link refused to climb the rope first so Saria went up followed by him. Everything was going fine until…

"Mwahahaa fools you think I don't have ways to check if you are alive." Alfos's voice could be heard all around and suddenly the rope caught fire sending Saria sliding down into Link and the two had to let the rope go before the got burnt. They fell so hard the ledge cracked away leaving Link and Saria tumbling into darkness.


	25. Alfos's plan fails

Link quickly grabbed onto Saria then used Nayru's Love to stop them from feeling the fall. At the bottom of the pit it was pitch black with only a small ray of light shinning down through the hole they fell through. Faint drips of water could be heard in the distance along with low moaning, Link immediately recognised the moaning and drew his sword

"Sar do you remember the monsters I told you about that haunted the Shadow Temple?"

Saria nodded thinking she was glad she wasn't Sage of shadows.

"Well I think you're about to see them for yourself first hand."

Out of the darkness crept four tall rotted bodies followed by a shorter lighter figure. The four tall figures Link easily remembered as redeads but the fifth took a little more thinking about.

The short monster has creamy white skin with red here and there; it had night black eyes that could pierce through anyone's soul. Long white arms followed by its side waving wildly through the air, the last thing about it were its teeth, which took over half its face when it grinned evilly.

Link looked at it closely. "Ooh that's dead hand how could I forget anything as ugly as that?"

Back at the top of the pit Darunia had quickly pulled Zelda back on to her feet when Alfos appeared in a thick cloud of purple smoke laughing evilly. Darunia and Zelda both started to power up their magic but were cut off as Alfos shot his freezing spell at them adding two more victims to his statue collection.

"Mwhahaha three out of the four Sages in the contest frozen, this is getting too easy." Alfos then noticed he had frozen Princess Zelda who he knew Ganondorf had been after for many years, if he brought his master the Triforce of Wisdom he would be greatly rewarded.

Alfos stretched out a long bony arm ready to suck the Triforce power from Zelda when suddenly the ground began to shake causing some small trees to tumble over.

Alfos looked in the direction of the noise and was shocked to see that the volcano was slightly shaking sending rocks tumbling down its side. Alfos forgot all about Zelda and vanished in another cloud of smoke.

The redeads were circling the pair with the dead hand cackling on the outer edge waving its arms madly through the air acting like a cheerleader encouraging the redeads on.

Link was thinking about just using his sword but he knew if a person got too close to a redead they would became paralysed giving the monster enough time to attack. While Link was trying to come up with an answer Saria took out her ocarina. Link wondered what she was doing.

"Um Sar this is no time for a song."

Then it hit him if they played The Sun's song the redeads would freeze for a short time

"If you teach me the song Link I can play it and you can get rid of them."

Link didn't know if just anyone could use The Sun's song but Saria was a Sage so there was a good chance it would work.

"Ok this one's easy just put your fingers over the right hole, then the bottom one and finally the top hole, make sure to repeat it just like your song."

Saria began to play the song, Link smiled as the notes echoed through the cave as a bright yellow light surrounded her causing the redeads to shriek and freeze on the spot.

Link took his sword and slashed it through the monsters making them fall to the ground and transform into dust blowing away in the breeze.

The dead hand also screamed in pain at the music but was stronger than the redeadsso it was able to keep standing. The monster was relieved when the music had stopped and looked for the thing that made such a terrible sound. It spotted Saria's ocarina and threw itself towards it. Saria shot a green blast at the hand, which stunned it making it spin out of control enabling Link to spin slash its body sending the thing crashing to the floor.

Placing a light arrow in his bow Link quickly let the arrow fly into the monster which then followed the redeads to the land of dust.

Mido hacked through the long grass with his dagger. Since Saria had played The Sun's song the day had ended making way for the night. The moon sparkled off the edge of Mido's dagger as he continued wondering around looking for his master.

Suddenly Mido felt a sharp kick in his back and he tumbled to the floor, his dagger flying out of his hand landing a few feet away from him.

"You fool! You are absolutely useless!" Alfos screamed tossing an energy blast at Mido making himcry out in pain.

"I ask you to do one simple thing and you can't even do that. I give you a magical dagger to destroy that medalling pair and you don't even figure how to use it, instead you let them fall down a pit which they will surely get out of by morning."

The rumbling started upfor a second time,Alfos gave Mido one last blast then vanished again.

Mido rubbed his head and noticed Alfos had not collected the dagger. Slowly Mido crawled over to the weapon and put it in his pocket.

Under the ground the rumbling began to become strong as the roofs began to cave in causing most of the pit entrance to become blocked up.

"Oh no this is bad." Saria said looking at Link. Link didn't like to say it but it was bad, very bad since the hole had blocked up sealing their only exit. Saria turned around and stared into the darkness.

"Hey Link look at those metal lines on the floor going into that cave, maybe there's a way out through there?"

Link turned to the direction she was pointing and noticed the metal lines as well.

"They could be an old railway," He thought out loud.

Link took out a deku stick and handed it Saria while he got a fire arrow from his quiver and lit the stick so the cave wasn't so dark. The two made their way over to the track but found that it only went so far before a pile of rocks cut the rest of it awaynot allowinganyone to follow it further. Link took out a bomb motioning for Saria to stand back while he threw down the bomb and stood back himself. A few seconds later there was a small explosion and a new entrance was revealed.

"Good thinking Link." Saria grinned as they walked through.

Link smiled. "It's what I do best."

When they entered the cave they saw that the track ran on as far as they could see in the dim light. The cave was dull and quiet with a small wind blowing through it.

Link and Saria followed the tracks which soon turned into a bridge surrounded by a massive drop on both sides. In the middle of the track they came across an old mine cart.

"You think it still works?" Saria asked walking up to it.

Link came up behind her.

"Don't see why not, let's try it!" Link leapt in and stood up putting out his hand for Saria.

"All aboard." Link smiled puling Saria up into the cart.

The two sat opposite each other and looked around the cart.

"So does this thing go on its own or are we supposed to do something?" Saria asked looking over at Link.

Link scanned the front of the inside of the cart and noticed a small oval hollow shape carved onto one of the front sides, he knelt down to get a closer look.

"Hey this looks like the same shape as yourlocket maybe they are linked somehow?" Link wondered running a hand along the hallow carving.

"You think so?" Saria replied. She took off thelocket and handed it to Link who placed it into the carving which was a perfect fit. Suddenly the cart began to shake and slowly rattle its way along the track going deeper into the cave.

Mido clambered up ledge after ledge as he made his way up one side of the volcano. The rumbling had become less now so he wasn't worried about it erupting while he was on it. He pulled himself up another ledge and stopped to gaze at the view of the large forest he had just come through.

"_I hope the others are ok, I bet that hooded weirdo has found them all and frozen them too." _Mido sighed and stood up grabbing onto the next ledge. If he was the last person that wasn't frozen he might as well get to the top.

Alfos quickly moved up the volcano using magical blasts to knock rocks down so he could use them to climb on. He was nearly at the top just a few more ledges and the fifty points would be his.

The cart began to speed up racing along the track crashing through old wooden barriers and rocks in its path. The track started to spiral upward going faster and faster until an exit came into view. The cart crashed into another barrier sending the pair flying out of the cave which was actually the inside of volcano and landing on a ledge near the top.

"Oof." Saria mumbled getting up. "Remind me never to go in one of those again." As she got up she let out a scream as a bony hand appeared on the edge of the ledge pulling up none other than Alfos Red.

"Mwhahaha so this is where you are, I knew you would escape from that pit but I never imagined you would get up here so quick. I'm going to put an end to the both of you right now!"

He lifted himself onto the ledge and prepared to power up a spell.

Mido was getting very near the top as he climbed a large boulder he heard a scream followed by crazy laughing. He made his way across a few ledges to see Alfos climbing onto a ledge and Link and Saria looking shocked. Alfos had his back to Mido and just as he was powering up his spell Mido leapt out of nowhere onto Alfos's back, grabbed the whistle from the wizard's neck and blew it as hard as he could. Alfos span around throwing Mido to the ground.

"You stupid boy! Now they will think I have chosen to give up." There was a crack followed by a bright flash of light as one of the staff appeared.

"Impa?" Link gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Impa grabbed Alfos by his sleeve and turned to the others.

"Well when they said trained staff who did you expect? Rauru?"

Impa clung to Alfos's sleeve tightly and explained he shouldn't have blown his whistle if he hadn't wanted to leave but he kept yelling in protest anyway. Alfos turned to Link muttering under his breath.

"I might not be able to win enough points to beat you in this pathetic competition but believe me, I will get my revenge."

Impa threw down a deku nut and the two were gone in a flash.

"Wow Mido that was a smart move." Saria said going up to him. Link who had still been standing by the cave hole remembered thelocket and walked over to the cart to take it out.

A few minutes later the three had reached the top of the volcano and received a big smile from the tour guide as he ran up to them looking relieved. Link and Saria both were given fifty points each but since Mido wasn't in the competition he wouldn't have any.

"Did you three see anyone else on your way up here?" The tour guide asked. Mido then realised Alfos had frozen a lot of people in the forest trying so hard to win.

Ruto opened her eyes and noticed she was standing on the edge of the pit she had recklessly tried getting over. She also realised it was early morning and no one was around. The Zora Princess had no idea what she had been doing for the past day but had the feeling a spell had worn off over her. She decided it was no good trying to find her way to the finish now so she took out her whistle and gave it a quick blow.

Zelda looked up from where she had fallen on the grass and wondered if she had been asleep for the past few hours. She heard Darunia moving a few metres away from her and stood up. She thought there was no use going on so she removed her whistle from her pocket and gave it a blow. Darunia doing the same since he didn't want to be left alone in the middle of nowhere.

Later that day the group gathered on the beach to wait for a new boat to arrive. The tour guide walked among them clueless as to what had gone on during the past few days. Alfos was not included in the group as he had vanished after Impa had brought him back down to the beach.

Ruto sat down on a log and began to moan about not having enough points to win anymore. Mido sat beside her.

"It's funny really, you were desperate to gain more points and didn't win and I didn't want any but I could have won them." He grinned as Ruto sent him a glare.

Soon the boat arrived and the group boarded it. The inside wasn't much different to the first boat except it was a bit larger with more seats.

"I wonder what happened to the captain of the other boat?" Link thought aloud as Saria sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I was thinking that as well. He probably used a lifeboat or something and got away."

Link agreed as he put his arm around her glad that the island challenge was over.


	26. Overreactions

The sun slowly set as the boat arrived back in the Hyrule docks. The first off the boat was Ruto who stumbled off onto the short wooden pier and stretched up her arms yawning loudly.

"Thank Din that's over with." She said out loud to no one in particular. She then turned and spotted the guard that had taken her bag away before the challenge. "Hey you! Hey you heard me! Get me my bag back or I'll have your head on my wall!" The fish princess screamed as she ran after the startled guard.

Mido who had been standing near Ruto took off after her, tripping over loose wooden planks as he went.

"I'd love to see what their kids turn out like." Saria said to Link as they headed for the castle.

"Don't even put that thought into my head, I'd be terrified of anything that those two made." Link grinned.

Soon they had arrived back inside the castle. A maid came into the hallway and escorted them into the dining hall for some food. Saria suddenly grabbed Link's arm.

"Link I'm scared." She whispered. Link turned to her with a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He replied.

"I'm scared of what could happen in that dining hall! I mean last time they left us out of the food fight!" The two burst out laughing and carried on walking into the big room with the long table and red carpet.

The king was standing at the top of the table ready to congratulate Link and Saria on their winning of the island challenge and to the rest of them for taking part.

The king then called to one of the guards to bring in the list for the final round of battles to be held in the battle hall. The guard fumbled around in some cupboards knocking a few things out of it.

"Oh come on man, how long does it take to find a piece of paper?" the king growled as he grew impatient. The young guard stumbled over and the king snatched the paper out of his hand. The guard then hurried out of the room tripping over the things he had knocked out of the cupboard. The king shook his head then began to read out the list.

"Hmm ah right! Now then, tomorrow shall be a free day for all of you which means you may stay here or go where you please. The day after will be the final set of battles. Hmmm let me see…" After he had read out a few names he got to Link. "Then we shall have Link against Zelda and at the same time we shall have Saria against Alfos Red!" He then threw the paper behind him and sat down with his glass of wine.

Everyone began to talk again as the feast went on, everyone but Saria that is. She just sat there staring at the table and fidgeting with the edge of the table cloth. Link who was next to her had noticed this and knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Hey don't worry Sar, that old weirdo will probably never show up anyway, since he didn't win the 50 points he wanted there's no way for him to win so he did a runner instead."

Saria looked up and let the table cloth drop from her hands. "Yeah you're probably right." She said with a weak smile.

Link retuned the smile. " Of course I am! And if he does turn up and gives you amnesia or something, don't worry I'll make sure to lock you up in a nice safe room so you don't go wandering away and I'll send some food under the door once a day." He started laughing as Saria gave him a whack on the arm and a 'that's so not funny' look.

When Link had finally calmed down he remembered he still had Saria's locket in his pocket.

"Oh I almost forgot I've still got your locket." He took it out of his pocket but as he was handing it to Saria Zelda got sight of it.

"Hey that's really nice, can I see?" Saria agreed and gave Zelda the locket. The princess stared at the golden object for a few seconds then said something.

"Wow this is very unusual but I've got a feeling I've seen this exact locket somewhere before." Link thought Zelda had the same look on her face that Rauru had done when he had seen the locket. Zelda shrugged and handed the locket back just as there was a loud thud and the hall doors flew open to reveal a panting Ruto carrying her massive bag.

"I got it!" She shrieked as she struggled to walk to her chair while holding the bag. The Zora princess slammed the bag down behind her seat and hopped into it, two guards came up to take the bag into another room but Ruto quickly turned around and made a fuss.

"Uh I don't think so pretty boys! It took me ages to get that thing away from your kind and I don't intend doing it again. Please step slowly away from the bag and no one will get hurt." The guards didn't hesitate in not moving away as they ran out of the room.

A few minutes later the maids began to clear the table just as Ruto was getting started on the main course. She made a pouting face as all the plates were taken away and quickly grabbed some food to take away with her.

The king eyed the table then spotted his daughter at the other end talking to Impa about the island adventure.

"Zelda! Oh Zelda dear! Why don't you come up here and tell your father all about your adventures?" Zelda went bright red because of her father calling her like that in front of a load of guests. She pushed her chair out and let out a long sigh. "Yes father as you wish." She mumbled slowly heading towards him.

Ruto snorted being thankful her father wasn't around to boss her about. She let her gaze fall upon Saria and the locket. "Hmm now that I think about it, I'm sure I've seen that locket somewhere before, but I can't picture where." She then jumped up, grabbed her bag and wobbled towards the door.

Link had been thinking about Alfos Red when he remembered Impa had taken him off the island when his whistle had been blown. "Hey Impa." Link started as he moved over next to her. "What happened to Alfos?"

Impa lowered her voice and leaned in towards to young hero. "To tell the truth, I have no idea. Mr. Red vanished in a cloud of smoke as soon as we returned to the beach." Link's face turned into a startled expression as Impa left the table to go and see if Zelda needed anything.

Saria wandered around the enormous castle taking in all the amazing things it had that the people of the castle took for granted. The tall grand walls, the beautiful paintings and the lush carpets could make a person feel very small in comparison to it all. She continued to stare at how high the walls were when she collided with someone who seemed to be in a bit of a panic. Saria who had fallen on the floor along with the other person rubbed her head then looked up.

"Mido? What the heck were you doing?" She asked watching an over reacting Mido get off the floor.

"Wha? Oh I'm sorry Saria, I didn't see you." He reached a hand downto help herup. "Eh heh I was kinda' lost and I was getting into a state because thoughts of never finding the way were running through my head and I uh…" Saria gave him a weird look then burst out laughing. Mide went beat red and sat on the floor. "It's not funny!" He whined pulling threads out of the carpet. Saria stopped laughing then held out her hand. "Come on let's go find Ruto for you."

Link sighed as he strolled along one of the long corridors of the castle. He couldn't wait until this whole tournament was over and he could just go home. As he turned a corner he saw Saria and Mido dashing along the carpet but it wasn't just Saria and Mido, it was Saria and Mido holding hands. Link stopped and rubbed his eyes while wondering if he had just seen that right. He saw the two enter one of the guest rooms so he stood outside as voices began to be heard. Some words he couldn't make it but he knew he'd heard this line clear enough.

"I'll always love you and don't forget it." Link was horrified at this and ran off down the passage locking himself in one of the rooms.

Ruto hugged Mido as she had said this and thanked Saria for helping him find his way around the castle. Saria left the room and went off to look for Link.

Link locked the door behind him and fell onto the bed. He lay on his back while putting his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. The moon was looming high above the land as a light breeze swished through the blades of grass outside the castle. Link didn't notice any of this as he was deep in thought.

"_How could they do this to me? What do they think they are playing at?" _Were his first two thoughts but he realised he shouldn't overreact, he needed to get the full story.

Link stepped out of the room and headed back the way he had came. He noticed Ruto and Mido coming out of another room and his anger began to rise when he saw Mido. Link didn't know what came over him, he ran down the passage and sent a fist into Mido's face.

"You jerk! You've always wanted Saria for yourself. You wanted her so much you sank to cheating behind mine and Ruto's backs!" Mido put his hand to his bleeding face which had an astonished look on it. Ruto also looked shocked and wondered if Link had been taking something.

"What in all of the land are you on about?" Ruto demanded stepping in front of Mido.

Link pointed an accusing finger at Mido yelling something about hearing him and Saria talking about loving each other forever earlier on. Ruto thought for a minute then hit Link over the head.

"You doofus! That was me and Mido talking, not him and Saria. She had helped him find me and she was just leaving when we were talking about that. I'm ashamed at you for even thinkingMido and especially Sariawould do something like that!"Link let his finger drop and took out a cloth which he gave to Mido.

"I'm really sorry, I guess I overreacted."

Ruto let out a cough. "Yeah you did just a tiny bit." She answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes and walking off closely followed by Mido.

Saria stood on the balcony of one of the guest rooms. There was a great view of the whole of Hyrule stretched out in front of her. It was getting late so she decided to get some sleep in a few minutes. Link slipped through the door without her noticing, he crept up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hey Link." She smiled. He looked startled.

"How'd you know it was me?"

She turned around and flicked his nose. "Well I didn't think someone like Ruto or Zelda would come up and do that, you were the obvious answer." She then grabbed his hat and took off out the door. Link span around and ran after her. "Hey! Why'd you have to take my hat, couldn't take a shoe or something? Nooo had to be the hat!"

In the middle of the dark Hyrule fields a dark figure travelled slowly towards the castle. "I may have lost the island challenge but I refuse to lose the tournament. Make no mistake, the prize is mine." The figure then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	27. The final battle

Ruto burst into Mido's room and jumped on his bed making a few of the pillows fall off. She dragged the blankets away from him and threw some pillows at him.

"Wakey wakey! Come on! The final battles are today and you don't want to miss them do you?" Mido groaned and rolled out of the bed. Ruto had tired him out the day before by dragging him nearly everywhere in the castle and doing every single thing possible. He threw a pillow at her then went to get changed.

Link made his way to Saria's room and let himself in. The forest Sage was laying upside down on the end of her bed with her head hanging over the edge of it.

"So what's this? Your pre-battle exercises?" Link grinned "Anyway, I came in to ask which magic you wanted." Saria pushed herself up and gave Link a puzzled look. Link took out his three most powerful magic spells and laid them on the bed.

"Since we both have battles the same time we'll have to split them, so which do you want?" Just as Link had asked this there was a knock on the door and a guard walked in.

"Sorry to bother you but there has been a change in the rules, for the final battles weapons are now allowed to be used as well as magic." The guard then closed the door and moved onto the next room. Link looked surprised at this new rule but it made things a lot easier for him. He got up and went to get his weapons. "I'll be right back, you can use the fairy bow if you like Sar, you seem pretty good with it." At that he left the room.

Saria got up and went over to the mirror, suddenly she felt a very unusual presence all around her. The locket which had been laying on the desk near the mirror began to glow and a small whispering voice filled her head.

"Use the locket, use its power, it is all that you need." Saria jumped and looked around the room searching for the source of that voice. "Was I imagining that?" She said out loud as Link came back into the room carrying some of his weapons.

"Imagining what?" Link asked as he put the weapons on the bed and walked over to the mirror.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Saria sighed as she slipped the locket around her neck then picked up the bow along with some arrows. "Let's get this tournament over with." She smiled and made her way down to the battle hall. Link quickly grabbed his sword and followed her.

The battle hall was fuller than it had ever been. Hundreds of spectators had come to see the end of the tournament. The sun peeked through the brightly coloured windows creating shadows that danced along the hall floor. Ruto ran up to Saria as she saw her entering. "Good luck Saria, take that freak down!" Saria was shocked at the unexpected comment from Ruto but was grateful for it. "Thanks Ruto." Saria smiled and went to sit on the challenger bench. Link came through the doors shortly after Saria and pushed his way through to the bench where Saria and now Zelda were waiting.

Soon the hall went quiet and a few guards stood at the front ready to begin the final battles. Saria looked down the bench trying to see if Alfos had turned up but so far there was no sign of him. One of the guards began to read out the first names for the first two battles. After about an hour it was time for the final battles. Zelda leapt up as her name was called and walked into the battle square, Link was shortly after, he stood up and followed Zelda. There was a pause in calling the next names as the guards went into a huddle to discuss weather to wait for Mr. Red or not. Saria watched them intently while fiddling with the locket. The guards decided to call the names anyway maybe Alfos would show up when he heard his name. Saria headed into the battle square looking towards the door as she did so.

"And lastly Mr Alfos Red!" One of the guards shouted. Just as the name was called there was a bright purple flash and there in the battle square appeared Alfos Red. The crowd let out a gasp as they saw the cloaked figure appear out of nowhere. Alfos motioned to the guards that he was ready for the battle to begin.

A horn was blown and the final battle began. Alfos let out a loud cackle as he rose his hands up above his head and mumbled something under his breath. Suddenly the windows blacked out and a massive crash of thunder shook the hall as lightning joined it, lighting up the windows.

"My dream! It's all coming true!" Saria said startled. Alfos chuckled and turned to face Saria.

"So you remembered that dream?" He hissed advancing towards her. Saria began to back away being careful not to go falling over the edge of the square.

"Hey leave her alone!" Link yelled from the other square as he started to run over to where Alfos was. Alfos slowly turned and waved one hand in the air. Link felt his body being pulled down to the floor stopping him from moving. Alfos then turned his hand to Zelda and enclosed her in a bubble sending her up to the ceiling. Zelda banged and banged on the bubble trying to bust it but it was no use.

Ruto who had been sitting in the crowd quietly got up and sneakily left the room. "Time for me to get some action." Ruto giggled as she skipped along the passages.

Many people in the crowd were beginning to rush to the door. Alfos snickered, held up his hand and sent a black orb swirling towards the nearest person to the door. Instantly the person let out an ear piercing scream, fell to the floor and turned into a pile of dust. Alfos did this to a few more people laughing hysterically each time he hit someone. The wizard stopped as he heard a screaming coming from one of the large windows.

"Yeeehhaaaaaaa! I've always wanted to do this!" Screamed Ruto as she crashed through the window sending glass shooting everywhere. The Zora princess brushed herself off, she was wearing army trousers, big black boots and a bandana. Her fins were sticking out of her trousers and looked really odd.

"Bring it on wizard boy!" She yelled as she looked in Alfos's direction. Alfos snorted and began to shoot purple and black orbs at the water Sage. Ruto laughed and moved to the right then to the left, leapt over the third and finally ducked as another flew her way. She pushed herself back up and poked her tongue out at Alfos.

"That the best ya got? Did a three year old teach you those moves?" Alfos's anger was swiftly building, he lunged towards Ruto who easily side stepped the attack.

"Hey don't come any closer!" She shouted. "I know karate you know? So stay back unless you want that tatty old cloak to be the thing you die in!" Ruto did some high kicks and punched the air putting on a pretty good display.

While this was going on Saria ran over to where Zelda's bubble was and started blasting it with green orbs. Impa saw what Saria was doing and ran over to help try and free Zelda. Ruaru also joined the two and eventually the bubble burst sending Zelda flying through the air landing neatly on the ground. Aflso noticed this and growled but since he had dropped his guard Ruto slammed a foot into his head. Alfos stumbled over which gave Ruto the chance to jump on top of him. She jumped up and down on his back as he struggled to get up. He gave himself a big shove and sent Ruto flying into a wall, as she hit the wall he sent a freeze spell at her.

"Nooo you'll never keep me down!" Ruto moaned as she wriggled about trying to get free.

Alfos floated over to where Saria and the others were. Impa stood in front of them.

"You'll have to take on me before you get to them." She said looking Alfos directly in the hood (since they can't see his face). Impa darted towards Alfos spinning around on one foot while sending the other with great force into his head. She then back flipped over him and sent another foot into his backcausing himhim lose his balance. Impa stood up straight and powered up a shadow orb which she sent hurling into Alfos's back. Alfos slowly got up and turned to Impa.

"Not bad for a Nanny." He laughed and ran at Impa grabbing her sleeve, with immense strength he span her around throwing her into the same wall as Ruto.

"Now join your fishy friend." Alfos said as he let out another freeze spell.

"Who's next?" Alfos spat looking at the remaining members of the group. Rauru stepped forward and began to power up a light orb. Alfos deflected the orb as it zoomed towards him with ease.

"I think it's time for retirement old man." Alfos laughed as he levitated the light Sage and threw him into the stands. Zelda gasped as she watched some of the most powerful Sages being defeated so easily. Zelda looked over to Saria and spotted the locket chain around her neck. "_That locket, there's something about it, something powerful."_ The princess thought, she stepped in front of Saria ready to face her destiny. Alfos knew how powerful Zelda could be so he summoned his purple wall of magic and shot it straight for her. Zelda held up her hand as the Triforce of wisdom began to glow, the light shone brightly on the magic wall and evaporated it. Alfos stumbled back as he saw this but wasn't giving in he leapt towards Zelda, she quickly cast Naryu's love and Alfos bounced off the shield falling to the floor with a thud. This fight was moving too slowly for him now, he needed to speed things up a bit.

The wizard raised himself off the floor and began to float in mid air, a light breeze began to blow through the hall. The ground started to shake causing both Zelda and Saria to tumble to the floor. Cracks formed all around them as the floor split open revealing a bottomless pit of darkness. Link who was still stuck on the floor tried to pull himself up but it was no good.

"If I can just free myself." He mumbled pushing himself with all his strength against the floor.

Alfos hovered in the air looming over the two girls, he raised a hand and with one swift action sent a terrified Zelda over to the other side of the room. A cloud of flames engulfed Alfos as he screamed in pain.

"Now you will see the true me, the true king of the redead flaming stalfos!" The flames cleared to reveal a tall bony flaming skeleton but the face was the most horrifying, the eyes were deep black with flames for pupils, and the teeth were sharp as a ware wolf's ready to tear at its victim. Saria had never seen such a disgusting creature in her entire life and this could be the last thing she ever saw. Alfos circled the platform she was standing on.

"This is what you get for killing one of my followers." He shrieked as he powered up a massive ball of fire and without a second thought send it flying towards Saria.

"Saria!" Link yelled as he threw himself off the floor and ran across the platform he was on.

The fire collided with the platform and let off a loud rumble as flames covered it. Seconds later they disappeared and Alfos laughed with excitement but suddenly stopped at the sight he saw.

"No! How did you survive that?" He asked as he saw Saria clinging onto the edge of the platform with one hand, however she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Alfos let out a deafening roar and prepared to use another attack.

"Well I guess this is the end. I love you Link." Saria whispered as she saw Alfos ready with another fireball.

"Don't give up Sar!" Link shouted even though he knew it was hopeless.

Ruto looked over at the scene and so did Zelda, they both were thinking the exact same thing.

"Use the locket! Saria! Don't let him win! Use the locket!" Both of them shouted in unison.

"The locket?" Saria asked taking the golden locket in her free hand and remembering the whispering voice she had heard.

Ruto dragged herself up and ran to the side of the cliff waving her arms madly.

"Quick just use it!" She screamed. Saria had no idea what she was doing but when she touched that locket she could feel amazing powers surging in it. She held the locket in front of her and aimed it at Alfos. All of a sudden a bright gold beam shot out of the locket, it shone so bright it blinded anyone who came into its path. Alfos lost his fireball as the beam entered his sight and made him lose his sight and balance. He fell and landed on the same platform that Saria was holding onto. Link didn't hesitate any more, he took a long run and dived across to the same platform. He dived at Alfos with his sword then jumped back and focused all of his energy into the sword. The blade began to glow a light blue then changed to a deep orange. Link let the sword take him around and around as he span with it moving towards Alfos. Not even seconds later the sword cut into Alfos getting a loud shriek from him as the blade cut deep into his body causing him to black out and crumple into a pile of dust. A purple cloak drifted down from the ceiling, the only remains of Alfos Red. Link dropped his sword and ran to the edge of the platform, he reached a hand down and pulled Saria up and pulled her into a hug. The floor began to move back together and everyone was free of the freeze spell. All the crowd reappeared in the stands as if by magic like nothing had even happened.

The king stepped onto the main platform and hushed the crowds.

"Ahem well due to that little interruption I think it's safe to say this tournament is over." Ruto still dressed in her kicking butt clothes walked up to the king.

"But who gets to win then?" She asked. Link put his hand on Ruto's shoulder.

"Ruto I'd say we all wan, we all survived which is much better than winning any tournament." Ruto mumbled something then agreed he was right and stomped off ready to go home.

All the guests were getting ready to leave the castle as the sun was setting once again. Saria stood in the main entrance hall staring at her locket, her life saving locket. Rauru came up to her.

"That's one special locket Saria, take good care of it." Saria nodded but still wanted to find out why it was so powerful. "You'll find out one day." The light Sage added before he left the castle and headed back to the Temple of Time. Saria watched Rauru leave wondering how he'd known she was thinking that. Link finally came down the stairs and found Saria waiting by the door.

"Hey Sar, ready to go?" He smiled putting his arm around her.

The pair made their way to the drawbridge where Link took out his ocarina.

"So where do you wanna go? There's so much I've got to show you in Hyrule. We could go to the Lake, Kakoriko village, Death mountain, Lon Lon Ranch.." Saria stopped him before he went any further.

"All those places sound great Link but you know where I really want to go? I just want to go home." Link smiled and was glad she had said that.

" Yeah all those places do sound good but nothing compares to home even if it does have a few annoyances there. Saria started to laugh as she linked her arm through Link's and they walked back to the forest.

* * *

A/N Watch out for the sequel! I'm doing one weather you liked this one or not. Thanks to everyone who reviewed…even the flamers. 


End file.
